Project Name KIRA
by NekoNekoMinako
Summary: Dawne's story! Haunting memories of Aerrow's past come to light, but will the others be able to handle the truth? RATED FOR A REASON!
1. Prologue

Minako: So, I'm gonna do the prologue now for the story about Dawne. It may be a bit hard to follow, but just hang in there, okay? And yes, I have rated this story as M - there is gonna be EXTREME graphicness in this chapter and in later chapters. So, those of you with queasy stomachs, I suggest you click the button that says "Back" and choose another story.

--

Disclaimer: Don't own SH, but do own Dawne, Kira, Marks, and the storyline.

--

Prologue: Disaster in the Lab

--

"Dr. Marks, sir, everything's proceeding as planned." a young-looking scientist said as a tall, burly, red-haired man came into the room.

"That's good...and, the tests?" the man asked, looking over some files.

"Three subjects died...Sir, are you sure the liqufied crystal is a good thing? It's killing off our test subjects."

"We will only be able to get accurate results with her creation if we do those tests...Or," Marks turned to the young scientist, "are you going against my judgement?"

"N-No, sir, I was just...merely expressing my concern on the matter. After all, if we're not careful, the Council may send a squadron to look in on our activities. You know how the world feels about manipulating the genetic code."

"The Council won't be a problem." Marks said with his usual disinterested tone as he stopped in front of a large, eight-sided glass container. "Besides, by the time those old coots find anything out, they'll be too late to stop her." he added, placing a hand on the glass, his eyes resting on the form inside - a young woman, silver hair floating upwards in the liquid, curled into a fetal position.

"Dr. Marks, the master is here now to see you." another scientist said from the doorway.

"Well, let's not keep her waiting!" Marks replied. In stepped none other than the Master Cyclonis.

"I hope we're seeing progress." the ruler of Cyclonia said as he walked up to Marks.

"Indeed we are. I hope to have her awakened within a few weeks."

"Good, good...I hope you will keep your end of our bargain." the evil master said.

"Of course, Master Cyclonis. As soon as she's ready, the Atmosians will not stand a chance." Marks stated, a smirk on his face...

--One week later--

"Sir, our last tests are nearly complete!" a scientist exclaimed, brushing her long hair behind her ear.

"Excellent. I'm afraid I must leave for now, though - I have been called to see Master Cyclonis. I should be back in time for her to awaken." Marks said. The scientists in the room nodded and went back to work as their boss left. They knew better than to shirk their duties when he was away - the last time somebody did that...well, let's just say there's still a dent in the stone wall in the shape of a skull. It seemed that his experiment wasn't the only thing that was to be extremely powerful...

--Two days later--

Alarms were going off all over the room, scientists scurrying back and forth, trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

"Takashi, status?!" the current leader (as Marks was still away) demanded.

"It's...It's her!! She's somehow self-awakening!!" the young scientist (Takashi, obviously) cried out, typing so furiously on a small keyboard one could almost see smoke.

"That's impossible!" another shouted. "The control should still be in place!"

"Negative! The control is completely dormant!" a young woman screamed over the alarms. "It's not even there! The control-fluid hasn't flowed into the mix at all!"

"Neural activities going on-line! Bodily functions operating without assitance - we've got no control over her!!"

"Vitals at optimum levels! She's awakening!!"

"What?!" Nobody had time to say anything else - their experiment was starting up without any help whatsoever. The liquid surrounding her form started draining away, her body assuming a standing position. Her eyes opened, and she looked at them all before smashing the glass container, the remaining liquid and shards falling onto the tiled floor below. The shards embedded in her fist seemed to fall out on their own, the scratches healing instantly. She leapt down, landing mere inches away from the glass. She merely stood there, looking around the room with violet eyes.

"You...You're..." the head-scientist found he was at a loss for words. The girl's slightly unfocused gaze landed on him, as if she was studying him.

"Where is father?" she asked, her gaze never leaving the scientist.

"D-Dr. Marks? H-He isn't here right now." he stuttered.

"I see...Then it seems..." the girl paused, red starting to bleed into her once pure-violet eyes. "I will have to kill him later." The scientists shuddered in fear - her voice had changed.

"I-Impossible!! K-Kira couldn't b--" the head scientist never got to finished his sentence, as his head was sliced off by razor-sharp claws. She lunged at the next, her claws ripping into his throat and killing him within minutes. Another got his heart ripped from his chest. One of the two women got the same treatment as the first, the second having her lungs punctured as well as her heart. The carnage continued - twelve scientists killed within minutes!

"N-N-Now wait j-j-just a minute, K-K-Kira!" the last one whimpered, backing away as her bloodied hand picked up a scalpel. "I j-j-just t-transferred to this pr-project! I..."

"You have worked on this project, therefore you will die." Kira said simply before flinging the scalpel at the scientist. The momentum sent it flying right into his chest, and he staggered backwards. As he died, he pressed down on the "Call Security" button - alarms went off in the rest of the building...

--Two weeks later--

"It seems...we underestimated her abilities." Marks said to himself, looking over the carnage of his lab. "She was smart, though - taking the all the files before fleeing...It took us six years to amass all that information..."

"Sir?" a Talon asked, walking up. "What do you want us to do with the bodies?"

"Pile them and burn them. The rest of the building?" Marks questioned.

"Not a single survivor - scientists, security...All of them dead."

"Then get to work - you've got a lot of burning to do."

"Yes, sir." the Talon stated before going off to give the orders.

"So...It looks like I'll be placing an appeal to the Council...My dearest Dawne, you have made a grave mistake..."

--

Minako: Well...there's the prologue...Review, please!!


	2. Chapter 1

Minako: Chapter 1! Wow, it's like, mad updating spree all of a sudden...Maybe the week of bordeom at my grandmother's has suddenly placed some inspiration in me? Not sure, but whatever the case is, I'm really working on this fic!! And so early in the morning, too!! Alright, enough chit-chat! First chapter starts...NOW!!  
--

Disclaimer: Same as before. Nothing's gonna change.

Note: this chapter takes place two years after the prologue

--

Chapter One: Memories and Revelations

--

"I still don't see how a girl this beautiful is that deadly!!" Finn exclaimed, motioning to the wanted poster sitting on the table.

"This "girl" killed every single person within a building as if it was nothing." Starling - who had delivered the poster and a message from the Council - sighed, obviously exasperated at the blonde's current disbelief.

"I will admit, though - it is rather hard to believe." Piper began, looking over the picture. "She seems so young, too...How many did they say was in the building?"

"Close to two hundred." the amethyst-haired woman replied, her voice taking on a slightly colder tone. "Nothing is known about her, save for what we were given two years ago."

"Wait, two years ago?" Aerrow asked incredulously. "Nobody was informed until now?"

"Only the top squadrons were involved within the matter - the first Storm Hawks included. They were the most successful in following her, but she managed to defeat them and escape..." Starling trailed off slightly. "None of us truly believed how she escaped until another squadron said the exact same thing...She literally _became_ the shadows."

"Some kind of disease?" Stork asked, eye twitching.

"No - an ability of some sort, or a crystal...We're not entirely sure. This was two years ago - we've completely lost any trace of her existence...But, there's no doubt she's still alive." Starling replied softly. Aerrow sighed, looking at the poster, deep in thought.

_Dawne Eagleheart? I've heard that name before this...But where?_ he thought, staring at the picture.

"Atmos to Aerrow, are you in there?!" Finn asked, snapping the red-haired teen from his thoughts.

"Sorry...Just thinking..." he looked away, placing the paper back on the table. "I can't help but feel...like I know her somehow..."

"What?!" everyone else screeched (Radarr included, but his was more of a squawk).

"Don't ask me how...But the last name is familiar..." It dawned on him. "Sarah!"

"Sarah?" Junko repeated, as confused as the rest.

"My cousin - Sarah Eagleheart!" Aerrow answered.

"So, wait, your cousin's now a mass-murderer?!" Piper demanded.

"No, it couldn't be Sarah - she died seven years ago. I vaguely remember being at her funeral...She died in battle..."

"Um, by the way - why exactly are we heading to this abandoned terra?" Piper asked, looking at the course chart.

"Because that's the site of her crime. The Council has asked us to see if there might be anything at all left that could possibly lead us to her." Everyone was silent the rest of the way...

--After arriving--

"What a mess..." Piper muttered, looking at the old, derelict building before them.

"How long has this place been deserted?" Aerrow asked.

"Going on two and a half years..." Starling replied. Aerrow nodded before noticing a sign nearby - it was old, faded by the weather. Cautiously making his way over, he paused when he saw the name.

"ATLAB..." he said softly.

"What was that?" Starling asked suddenly, turning to face the younger knight.

"This was...an ATLAB building..." Aerrow shakily replied as he tried making out more of the words. "Atmos Laboratories - Divisions Six and Seven: Genetic Engineering and Gene Mutation..." he continued, his voice still fairly shaky.

"What?!" Piper shouted, making her way over. "That isn't possible! There are rules against this!"

"The sign says it clearly..." the purple-haired woman said sullenly, face set in a grim expression. "Only one way to find out. Let's keep moving."

--Inside the buidling, about ten minutes later--

The building was in worse condition than the outside was, and the Storm Hawks plus Starling moved extremely slowly through the darkened hallways. Aerrow seemed tense, more so than he usually was on missions from the Council.

"Aerrow, you alright?" Finn asked softly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah...I'm fine." the teenage sky knight replied.

"There's a doorway up ahead." Piper called back, though her voice was quieter than usual. The group looked inside, and Aerrow recoiled, eyes wide in what appeared to be fear.

"Aerrow? What's wrong?" Starling asked, noticing the sudden change in the normally-brave teen.

"Th-This place...I've been here..." he muttered, leaning against the opposite wall from the door. "I was...in that room..." Everyone looked at him worriedly - they'd never seen Aerrow like this before, and it scared them. Images flashed within his mind, memories he had long since buried in an effort to forget...and he had until now: being captured, the drugs, the tests, watching the others die from the same tests, the other children, and...

"N-No..." he whimpered softly, clutching his head and falling to his knees. "St-Stop it..."

"Something must've happened here..." Starling murmured to herself, watching in slight horror at what was happening to the teen.

"Stop it!!" Aerrow screamed, eyes squeezed shut as he clutched his head, trembling uncontrollably.

"Get him back to the Condor!!" Starling ordered, the other Storm Hawks wasting no time in following...

--About thirty minutes later, in Aerrow's room--

"What the hell could've happened there?" Finn asked, watching the red-headed teen closely - he had passed out halfway to the Condor, but seemed to be plagued by nightmares.

"I don't know, but whatever it was...It must've been rather traumatizing." Piper replied softly, worry evident in her usually calm features.

"If you promise not to turn me in..." a voice said from the shadows, causing everyone conscious (pretty much everybody except Aerrow) to look. "I can tell you exactly what happened." Everyone was on edge as a young woman with silver hair, pale skin, full-black clothing, and red-flecked violet eyes materialized from the darkness.

"You're--!" Starling stopped, realizing who they were now facing. The woman was none other than the very person they were looking for.

"I've been following you the entire time...I never expected one of them to survive..." Dawne whispered, not moving from her spot.

"Wait, survive? What do you mean?" Junko - both nervous and curious - questioned.

"Like I said, I'll only tell you if you swear not to turn me in." the newcomer almost snarled.

"And why should we believe you?" Piper demanded.

"Because unless you feel like subjecting him to more possible trauma or have a way to talk to the dead, I'm the only person who can tell you. From the way you all seem, you're concerned about him, so the first option's completely out of the question. Am I wrong?" Dawne asked.

"No..." Piper said softly, hating to admit the woman was right.

"And the second one is also not possible. Unless one of you happens to be a psychic, there's no way to contact the dead. And even if you had some way of resurrecting one of them, there are no bodies left - they made damn sure of that."

"They?" Starling questioned.

"ATLAB." Dawne replied simply, brushing some silver hair from her face. "Not to mention Cyclonia."

"What?!" they all asked at the same time.

"While ATLAB in general is a company based within Atmos, the Sixth Division and Seventh Division took funding from Cyclonia...and other things..."

"Other...things?" The group was hopeful - maybe this was related to what was going on with Aerrow.

"I won't continue unless you answer my first question - will you turn me in, or not? Your choice, but either way you lose. I can just escape the same way I came in, and you'd still be in the dark about what's wrong with your friend." The others sighed heavily - once again, she had a point.

"Very well..." Starling eventually said, shocking everybody. "However, if you do anything that might threaten one of our lives..."

"Rest assured, I'm merely here to help...I owe it to him, at least..." Dawne murmured, walking over to the restless teen.

"Wait, you owe it to him? You mean Aerrow, right?"

"It's a long story, but yes - it's barely anything I can do for him." she replied, drawing out a blade. Everyone tensed, ready to pounce and kill. "I'm just going to show you something." she said, gently using the blade to make a tear in the long sleeve of Aerrow's uniform. "Ever wonder...why he's never let you see his arms before?"

"Huh?" Finn asked, voicing everyone's confusion. "Well, yeah...But, what does..." He stopped upon seeing the teen's arms. "Oh my god..."

"What the?! What happened?!" Piper whisper-screamed, horror on her face (not to mention everybody else's) - the pale flesh of Aerrow's arm was littered with scars.

"Some of these are more recent...But, these here," Dawne started, pointing at some circular, burn-like ones, "are from the experiments ATLAB put him through. He's one of the luckier ones who survived...Though, the others weren't as lucky as he is."

"B-But...How? Why?" Starling asked, her voice shaking - highly unlike her, but hey, look at what she's currently witnessing.

"How? He, like thousands of others, was used as a test subject." Dawne began. "They injected liquefied crystal into their veins, gathering information on various dosages, combinations, and what effects they had on the human body."

"How horrible..." Piper whispered.

"The why part...is much harder for me to say..." Dawne stopped, looking at them with a look of deep sorrow. "The reason all those people became guinea pigs for ATLAB's twisted experiments...was because they were creating me."

--

Minako: DUN DUN DUNNN!! Dawne's dropped the ball, and it's probably gonna hit them hard. What horrors did Aerrow endure? Well, you'll just have to keep reading, now won't you? Chapter two should be up soon, so review on this one!! And, by the way - no, I am NOT an Aerrow-basher/Aerrow-hater...I just needed some way to bring in suspense and tragedy, and what better way than to traumatize a main character that everybody likes?


	3. Chapter 2

Minako: I suppose this time, I can blame the mad-updating-spree on sugar...I dunno. Anywho, chapter three!!  
--

Disclaimer: While I wouldn't mind owning Aerrow, I don't own him or SH...Dawne, however, I do.

--

Chapter Two: Dark Revelations

--

"Wait just a minute! What do you mean they created you?!" Starling demanded, hoping to all things holy Dawne didn't mean what she thought she did. If what she thought was correct, then ATLAB was definitely in deep trouble.

"Exactly that - I was created by the scientists who once worked in that building." Dawne said simply, as if saying such a thing was like talking about the weather.

"You've got to be kidding! You look like any other girl!" Finn exclaimed, totally not believing the hot woman standing in front of him was created in some lab. Nobody was expecting what she did next - she took her dagger and made a long, deep gash in her arm.

"If I was any other girl, would this happen?" she asked, showing them her self-mutilated arm. They recoiled in horror - her arm was literally _sewing_ itself back together. The wound went down to the bone, yet the muscle healed within minutes, the skin following; no trace was left of her recent act, save for the blood that slowly dripped to the floor. "If you think that's creepy, you should've seen what happened when somebody nearly chopped my arm off."

_Dear GOD, she talks about this like it's NOTHING!! She frickin' went to the BONE!!_ was what passed through everyone's minds, though Stork's decided to add "it could be a disease" to the end.

"I'm not normal...My body heals itself quickly, leaving no scars...You've surely heard how I can travel through shadows - I doubt _that's_ an ability a "normal" person has, now is it?" she sneered, her violet eyes showing resentment and hatred. "Why do you think I'm on the run all the time? People see me as a freak, and they are frightened by me...That's why they want to see me dead..."

"But...why were you created this way?" Piper asked softly.

"At first, when they first started creating me, I was meant to be a replacement for one of the scientists' daughters - she had died only weeks before." Dawne started, looking away from them. "But then...her father, the head of the project, fell further and further into insanity - his grief was slowly but surely eating at his mind...That was when the previous Master Cyclonis came to him with a proposition - turn me into a weapon, one that could change the war in their favor...and they would bring his daughter back to life."

"They bribed him...That's what you're saying, right?" Starling inquired, slowly catching on to what happened.

"Precisely...You catch on quick." Dawne said, slight admiration in her voice.

"Is that when...When the stuff they did to Aerrow..." Junko trailed off, unable to finish - he was still shocked from learning of his friend's past.

"Unfortunately...Though, he wasn't the first - there were hundreds before he ever came into the picture." The silver-haired woman stopped, looking directly at Starling. "You're a sky knight - surely you've heard of the mysterious disappearances, only for their bodies to be found later on miles from their home."

"I have, too - it was placed in a book on the biggest mysteries to occur in Atmos." Piper said (not very surprising, is it?).

"Yes, I recall the events..." Starling murmured. "Wait, you're saying--!"

"ATLAB and Cyclonia were behind those occurrences. They would capture their subjects when they were alone, or at least not aware of their situation..." Dawne trailed off again, looking at Aerrow. "He was one of the few who survived...Out of the some four hundred brought in, only five survived...But, he's the only one who could still be considered "living" now..."

"What do you mean?" Starling pressed, quite curious at the woman's words.

"Aerrow's the only one still in control of his life...One of them eventually had to be put in an asylum, two of them are currently in comas...and the last one died three days ago...He was only ten..."

Silence filled the entire room at the news - it was too horrible to believe, yet from what they'd seen, there was no doubt it wasn't true. Somewhere deep in their minds, they knew Dawne - who had killed so many, yet trusted them at the moment - was right, and that if she was truly created at the cost of innocent lives, she had a reason to be considered a murderer. But, it wasn't her fault they died - it was the people who created her.

"I know what you're thinking..." Dawne said, startling all of them. "That the people who died as guinea pigs...that their deaths are not my fault...If I had never been created, they might still be living..."

"But, you had no knowledge until recently! You can't--"

"Then when I awoke...I killed them all - every scientist in that building...every Talon acting as security...Every single one of them died by my hands..." She looked at them. "Their deaths are my fault, even if those subjects' wasn't..." Once again, silence reigned supreme, until once again, Dawne broke it. "On another note, you all must have some reason for even being here."

"We were told by the Council to investigate and see if there was anything that could lead us to you...You're still a wanted person." Starling replied.

"I see..." Dawne whispered, eyes closed in thought. "Very well - I'll help you out a bit, provided you don't mention the fact we've been talking like old friends, that is."

"A bargainer to the end, I see." Starling said. "Fine, I will leave everything about our meeting with you out of the report, but anything you can give us..."

"I understand. I will meet you at the doorway Aerrow's memories started returning." Before anybody could say otherwise, Dawne disappeared into the shadows, leaving the room quickly and silently.

"Well, she's certainly a tough one to crack...I could only see her giving emotion when talking about death, Aerrow, or the wound-healing-instantly thing..." Piper stated.

"Indeed." Starling said before going serious-sky-knight on them. "Junko, Stork - I need you two to keep an eye on Aerrow, just in case he wakes up."

"Why can't Stork just do it?" Junko asked, really wanting to go with them.

"Because Stork might want a break every so often. Please, do it for Aerrow's sake - I'm sure he'd want everyone to be working like the team he knows, even when he's not there." Starling replied.

"Alright! If it's for Aerrow, then sure!"

"As long as I don't catch some strange disease...If I do, my ghost will haunt you..." Stork muttered grimly at Starling.

"We'll see that when it happens." Starling assured. "Finn, Piper, you'll be coming with me." The two other humans nodded, Radarr latching onto Piper's shoulder - he was coming, too, whether they liked it or not...

--Fifteen minutes later--

Starling, Piper, Finn, and Radarr found Dawne leaning against the doorway she had specified, looking rather bored.

"I would say "you're late" like anybody else would..." she started, kinda freaking them out, "but I won't, because I'm not anybody else."

"Good. Then let's get started, shall we?" Starling asked. Dawne sighed, pushing herself off the wall so that she was standing.

"Fine, but I'll warn you - what you're about to see isn't pretty..." she warned. "If you have a queasy stomach, then I suggest you turn back now." (This also goes to you readers!)

"We'll be fine." Finn said firmly - he was bound and determined to find out just what the hell had his best friend freaking out like he did.

"Alright. Then let's get started." Dawne said, walking into the room they had barely glimpsed into before. What their eyes beheld was...grotesque, to say the least - a table was in the middle, deteriorating straps showing it was more than likely where the experiments occurred. Shelves that were either rotting or half-way out of place lined the walls, the remains of glass tubes and containers littering the age-stained tile floor. Piper knelt down to examine a slightly-shimmering powder on the floor.

"I recognize this...It's a Firebolt Crystal!" Piper breathed, eyes wide.

"Powdered, then later it was turned into a liquid that was then injected into the subject on that table." Dawne said. "Sometimes, the crystal powders were mixed together in varying degrees before being liquefied, creating an entirely new substance altogether."

"Is that what caused those burns on Aerrow's arms?" Finn asked softly, looking at some other various crystal-powders.

"At the injection sites. In other words, yes, that's what caused those burns. It wasn't just on him - all of them got similar burns." the experiment said, walking over to another door inside the room. Opening it, she revealed a closet filled with various tool - scalpels, syringes, vials and jars with faded labels, and others they'd never even seen before. "Here's where the real torture begins - with some of the experiments, the scientists actually cut open the subject to observe the liquid crystals' effect on the human body."

"Those bastards..." Starling cursed, green eyes scanning over the implements withing the closet.

"It gets worse." Dawne stated simply, walking back out into the hallway.

"How'd I know she was gonna say that?" Finn questioned as they followed her...

--Another room, mere minutes later--

"Oh my god!!" Piper nearly screamed, the sight before her making her want to throw up.

"I told you to turn back if you thought you couldn't handle it." Dawne sighed out, looking over at Piper with a slightly annoyed gaze. "I doubt I need to tell you what this place was for."

"From what's in here..." Starling murmured, feeling a bit sick herself, "I'd say...this was a torture room..."

"Close enough." Dawne stated. "Actually, this is where they made an example of the less-behaved prisoners...Really, it wasn't just torture for the one experiencing it - anybody aside from the people instigating whatever method they used that time was put through emotional torture."

"I can...see why..." Finn muttered, looking at the gruesome implements within. "There's a door back there..." he observed.

"That leads to what was the holding area...So, even if you weren't one of the ones witnessing the torture, you still heard it. Just be glad you didn't bring Aerrow this far." Dawne said bitterly. "There's a second passage leading to the holding area, so they could get to the prisoners without having to drag them through here. It's further down, though...Closer to the room where I was being created within."

"Let's...Let's continue on down the hall..." Starling whispered.

"Very well." Dawne sighed out, leading them to the said passageway...

--Holding area, maybe ten minutes later--

The group (aside from Dawne) stared in horror at the many cages lining the walls.

"What'd you expect - a nice room with satin lining?" Dawne asked sarcastically, walking on into the room.

"B-But...the cages are stacked up!" Piper shouted. It was true - there were three cages in a column, and god knew how many rows.

"How else do you think they held so many people?" the silver-haired woman snarled, getting quite annoyed with Piper's constant pointing out of the obvious. "Down here..."

"This is--" Finn stopped, staring at the cage they now stood before.

"Every prisoner was assigned to a cage..." Dawne began, staring at a small engraving on one side of a column. "Row thirty three...Column One - Aerrow was in that one." she added, pointing to a cage. "There was another person in there - a girl by the name of Karen..."

"So...he might've had a friend here for a while..." Starling murmured, looking at the many other name-plates.

"That's what makes it worse. You befriend somebody, only to see their body being carried away later." Dawne snarled, fist clenched.

"Karen's one of the ones who died?" Finn asked.

"No...She survived, but...she's one of the two currently comatose...Her parents refuse to take her off life support - they hold onto the hope that something can be done someday." the silver-haired woman answered softly. "They weren't the only children used as experiments..."

"I can't believe...Aerrow's been through all of that...Yet, he seemed so...well, normal..." Piper mused, carnelian eyes looking over the cages again and again.

"He pushed his memories away, refused to acknowledge them...And until he came here, he was obviously successful..." Starling said before turning to Dawne. "You said there's another room on down?"

"Well, there's more, but it's the only one relevant to your investigation..." she replied before chuckling. "I must admit, it is a rather odd feeling helping with your own investigation..." was all she said before moving to the door. "Coming or not?" she tossed back over her shoulder. Sighing, the group followed her to the final room...

--Laboratory, six minutes later--

"And here we are." Dawne said as they walked into the room. "Welcome to were I was "born", for lack of a better term."

"You really did a number on this place, didn't you?" Finn asked, looking at the damage - he was fairly sure the entire room was nice and tidy before she came along.

"Can you blame me?" the silver-haired woman retorted, violet eyes staring back at the blond. "Put yourself in my situation for a moment - you're a being who was never supposed to exist, and you know these people are responsible for it. What would you feel? What would you do?"

"Well..." Finn actually had to think for a moment. "I'd probably be really angry at them...Maybe even want to hurt them..."

"It was the exact same thing with me...Only, I was created as a weapon...My killing instinct is much stronger than any one of you could have...So, should I want to harm somebody...I would probably put them near death or kill them..." Dawne said, walking over to a large, octagonal platform - large shards of glass protruded from the edges, and more glass was scattered around it. "This is what remains of...where I was "raised" if you will..."

"A tube?" Piper asked, hoping Dawne wouldn't take offense.

"Pretty much." the experiment answered. "Before I shattered it, it was filled with a special liquid - that was what kept me alive while I was dormant. It regulated the functions within my body, provided nutrition...Anything that would be needed for my development was placed in that liquid."

"I'm guessing all these monitors allowed them to adjust things as needed?" Starling inquired, walking over to one - it was still making static-like sounds.

"Yes..." Dawne said softly, walking over to where Starling was. "May I?"

"Of course." Starling stated, moving out of the way. Dawne started typing, eyes fixed on the screen.

"I might be able to access what little power should remain within the back-up generator through this console..." she began, not looking up from her work. "If I can, then I can bring up some of the video logs. Those should be helpful in your investigation of me." she added.

"There's still power here?!"

"Should be. I can route it to this room only - depending on how much is there, we should have a good five hours worth, give or take." Dawne answered. Sure enough, the lights flickered on in the room, and other monitors began kicking in. "Alright, I'll access the logs now - keep your eyes on the screen over there." she continued, nodding towards the screen beside the platform. It slowly began to work, and an image appeared on the screen. Dawne pressed down on a single key, and the video began:

_...reaching conclusion of Test #682 - subject seems to have no reactions - positive or negative - to the Firebolt/Windstone combination. This is merely speculation, but he appears to have gained an immunity to the Firebolt. As the mixture was predominately Windstone Crystal, he seems to have gained slight control over air, and the ability to "read the wind" as Dr. Marks put it..._

That was all they were able to hear - the rest was static...but the picture had every single person in the room frozen momentarily - there was red...bright red...

"A-Aerrow?" Finn whispered. "That was...Aerrow?"

"Yes..." Dawne softly replied, casting her gaze back to the console. She silently turned the power off.

"What about the other logs?!" Starling snapped.

"I tried accessing them, but they've been erased...It would take more power than we have here to retrieve them." Dawne growled. "Believe me when I say this - I have no reason to lie to you. Also..." she trailed off. "Our presence has been noticed."

"What?" Piper asked.

"I can hear it - two cruisers, coming from the direction of Cyclonia..." Dawne's face turned serious. "I'm going to give you something." she said before tossing a crystal to Starling.

"What is it?" said sky knight inquired.

"A Teleport Crystal - I've got two of them. It'll get all three of you back to the Condor." Dawne replied. "Once there, take off immediately - you are in no condition to fight, what with your captain out of commission."

"But Starling--"

"I understand Starling's also a sky knight, but...they know the terra well, as do I. You, on the other hand, have only just been here - they have a significant advantage over you. Get to the Condor and get off the terra. And keep your promise, Starling - I know you sky knights have honor, unlike some other people I know...who should get here within fifteen minutes." Dawne informed.

"Thanks. See you around." Finn said as he, Starling, and Piper teleported away.

"If there is another meeting...we will be enemies..." she murmured after they were gone, heading outside to make sure they left...

--

Minako: So...the plot thickens - Dawne's helping the people who are supposed to capture/kill her...Ulterior motive? Or merely good-will? Find out in chapter three!! Review, please!!


	4. Chapter 3

Minako: So, here's chapter three!! Let's get started, shall we?  
--

Disclaimer: read the others

--

Chapter 3: Questions

--

"Can you blame me for being worried? Even _if_ she's a weapon, there's no way she can go against two cruisers - she doesn't even have an air skimmer!" Finn snapped, looking at the others.

"Yeah, and she's been trying to help Aerrow, too." Junko added, albeit more calmly than his blond-haired friend.

"However, you have to take into consideration the fact she easily took out every person that once worked in that building." Starling reasoned, though part of her was agreeing - there was no logical way for her to win against however many Talons those cruisers were carrying.

"How about this - we head back," Piper started, being interrupted by a scared "meep" from a certain merb and the incredulous stares of everybody in the room, "and just _see_ how she's faring. If Dawne seems to be doing fine, that's that, we leave. If not, we can step in. But keep in mind, she _was_ created a weapon."

"Umm, keep in mind...she did say there were two Cyclonian cruisers coming this way." Stork said, eye twitching. "If we're seen, it's most likely certain doom."

"So we do our best _not_ to be seen." Piper countered. "Drop us off away from the cruisers, then hide the Condor using the terra."

"And what if the Cyclonians detect us anyway?" Starling asked, eyes slightly narrowed. "It's as Stork said - there is little chance of escaping two cruisers, and if you remember what Dawne said, they know the area better than us."

"Let's just...think of something on the way, then." Finn suggested. "Besides, she's done a bit to help us - it's only right we help her out a bit, too."

--

Dawne panted harshly, trying to regain her breath - the battle was going on far too long for her liking.

_Anymore of this, and I won't be able to control her..._ she thought, violet eyes scanning the area around her.

_**But, we both know you need my help.**_ a second voice said in her mind, demonic in tone.

_Save it, Kira - I'll let you out if I need you._

_**Fine, though I doubt you'll last much longer without me.**_ And with that, the voice faded away, leaving Dawne to her own thoughts. She quickly leapt out of the way of a blast, narrowly escaping the red beam. She knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer. Sighing, the experiment resigned to the truth.

_Don't cause too much damage, Kira..._ she thought before undoing the mental locks on her other half. A demonic snarl was her answer as their minds switched out, Dawne receding to the back as Kira took over...

--

"See, nothing to worry about!" Piper exclaimed as they ran to Dawne's location. "The cruisers have already left!"

"Either they captured her, or she somehow managed to scare them off..." Starling muttered. The group sped up when they saw the lone figure standing ahead of them...

--

_I thought I told them to leave!_ Dawne mentally snarled, still half-way between herself and Kira. Sighing, she forced Kira back into her mind, hoping the Storm Hawks hadn't seen what had just occured...

--

"Dawne!" Piper shouted as they ran over.

"What on Atmos are you doing here?" Dawne asked rather coldly. "Did I not tell you to leave?"

"You did." Starling replied calmly. "We thought we'd just come back and check your situation." The silver-haired woman's response was far from what they expected - she laughed.

"You should've just left!" Dawne said through her laughter, turning away from them. "You'll find out why if you keep going ahead." she added, pointing in front of her before leaving. "Consider this my last act of good-will for all of you." her voice said from pretty much out of nowhere.

"She's gone..." Finn murmured, walking forward - they were apparently on a hill. "What the--!!" was all they got from him after he could see beyond it.

"What's wro--" Starling paused upon the scene they came upon. "Oh my...What on Atmos happened here?!" Really, they had every reason to be startled/shocked/disgusted - the maimed corpses of close to two hundred Talons lay strewn about the field. Most looked like they'd been sliced with a razor-sharp blade, but others...looked like they'd been shredded by some wild beast.

"D-D-Did sh-she do th-th-this?" Junko questioned, eyes wide as he looked over the battlefield.

"She's...the only one who could have done this..." Starling replied. "Seeing as how...she was the only...other person here..."

"Let's...Let's just go back to the Condor..." Piper suggested - nobody argued that one, as if they stood there any longer, the stench of blood and gore would surely kill them as well...

--Thirty or so minutes later, on the Condor--

"Stork?" Starling called out upon not finding the merb on the bridge. "Stork?! Stork, where are you?!"

"Maybe he went to check up on Aerrow." Finn said.

"I had..." came the pilot's voice from the doorway, "but he told me to leave...the pillow being thrown at my face helped my decision to make a quick escape."

"He's awake, then?" Piper questioned.

"Yes...but he's not in a good mood...Might be whatever trauma he experienced in his past...or it might be mindworms - they can cause sudden personality changes sometimes, you know." The others mentally groaned at that - trust Stork to link an odd behavior to some random disease. "And before you try to see him, don't bother - he's locked the door to his room and refuses to even let Radarr in."

--

Aerrow sobbed into his pillow, face buried into the cushion as to hide his tear-streaked face. He had gone so long without those memories returning - so many years since it happened! - for it all to just collapse like this. Right now, he just felt like dying.

_At least death...would mean I wouldn't have to deal with these memories anymore..._ he thought sorrowfully, curling up tighter on his bed.

"Don't even think it, kid." a voice said, alarming Aerrow as he was immediately searching for the owner of that voice.

"H-How did you..."

"Get in here? It'd take too long to really explain it." Dawne finished and replied, walking over to the teen.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"Your were thinking of killing yourself, weren't you?" Dawne retorted - the look of pure shock on Aerrow's face gave her the answer. "I take it that's a yes?"

"So what if I was?"

"Because that isn't the answer." the woman answered, sitting down next to Aerrow. "I don't know...exactly what they did to you there." Aerrow tensed a bit at that. "But...death doesn't solve anything...At the most, it just brings more problems."

"Tch, you would know that..."

"You think I _asked_ to have my face posted across Atmos as a murderer? Seeing as how it was those bastards at ATLAB, I'd say I was doing them a favor."

"Wait..." Aerrow sat up and looked at her, green meeting violet. "All those "murders"...they were all ATLAB related?"

"Every employee and security personell in the building you were in recently to bring back your memories?" she clarified. "Yup." She was about to say more when she picked up footsteps heading their direction. "Aerrow...Perhaps I'll come see you again..." In a mere seconds, she was back to the shadows, slipping off to who knows where, leaving everyone's favorite red-head with a few new questions.

_Those posters...They said she'd killed innocent people...If she's telling the truth...Can I...really blame her? They killed so many more than she had...But...she's wanted, and I'm a Sky Knight...Can I actually bring her in, knowing who it was she killed?_ Aerrow sighed, falling back onto his bed - his head was starting to hurt now.

"Aerrow? Aerrow, it's Starling - may I come in?" was heard through his door.

"Not right now...I just...want to be alone..." he replied loud enough to be heard through the metal.

"Alright, but please, just let us help you any way we can." Starling said before leaving.

"Thanks for the offer...but there's nothing anybody can do...Not right now, anyway..." Aerrow muttered before falling into a dreamless sleep.

--

Minako: Jeesh! He wakes up, then goes back to sleep? Oh wait...I do that, too...Nevermind! So, review please! I'm trying to make the chapters longer, really I am, it's just hard to at 4:20 in the morning, y'know?


	5. Chapter 4

Minako: So, fourth part's finally here...Bet you're wondering what's gonna happen now, aren't ya? Well, continue on, but before you do, a fair warning - there WILL be language in here...bad language...Just so ya know...

--

Disclaimer: If I owned Storm Hawks, Dark Ace and Aerrow would be doing naughty things instead of fighting. So, I obviously don't own it.

--

Chapter 4: If You Can't Take The Heat...

--

It had been four days since the incident at the abandoned ATLAB building - Starling had long since left for Atmosia to give the council her report, keeping her word and leaving every part of their time with Dawne out. While still pretty much refusing to talk to his friends, Aerrow had at least started coming out of his room when they were around. He still wouldn't let anybody near him, but the others knew he needed some time, and didn't press him about the matter. As for Dawne, she had visited Aerrow every night once the others were asleep - she knew he would need somebody to talk to that actually understood what happened, somebody who knew what ATLAB had done...

"Aerrow..." Dawne started softly, slightly fearing his reaction to what she would tell him.

"Yeah?"

"You do...know who I am, right?" she asked. Aerrow was slightly confused, and his expression did not go unnoticed by the silver-haired woman. "I'm...the whole reason ATLAB did this..."

"What?!" Aerrow nearly cried out, but kept his voice down as to not startle his squadron.

"I was supposed to be a replacement for the head scientist's daughter...but Cyclonia bribed him into making me a weapon..." Dawne stood up, moving to the window of the sky knight's room. "That's why...I'm going to ask one thing of you..."

"Go on..." To say Aerrow was confused was an understatement - he was shocked, confused, angry, and horrified at what she had just revealed to him. All of that faded into just shock at her next words.

"Kill me."

"Why?!" Aerrow demanded, moving to look at Dawne's face, which had been turned from him when she said those two words.

"Because I was never supposed to exist...I'm a living testament to their crimes, and I hate myself for that..."

"...Death doesn't solve anything...It only causes more problems..." Aerrow murmured, using Dawne's words against her. Said woman gasped softly, not expecting that one. She turned, red-flecked violet meeting the sky knight's emerald eyes.

"Why do you care so much? I am the reason you were put through the pain, the reason so many were tortured to death...How can you still find the heart to care for an abomination such as myself?" Dawne questioned.

"Because...You understand it was wrong...You know there was nothing you could do then, but there's still something you can do now...I..." Aerrow trailed off for a moment. "I need your help..." That startled Dawne quite a bit.

"Exactly why do you need my assitance?" she inquired.

"I want to take down ATLAB...But, I can't do it alone - ATLAB is a respected company to Atmos, so..."

"You can't go against the council without severe repercussions?"

"I don't care what happens to me...My friends don't deserve to pay for my actions..." Dawne smiled an actual smile, not the usual one that she forced out.

"Apparently...Even though they got your body...They couldn't get your heart." she said, affectionately ruffling Aerrow's hair. "Alright, what's the plan?" Aerrow smiled, his usual sky knight side coming back through...

--

"Starling! What brings you back?" Piper asked as said sky knight walked in, catching everybody's attention.

"One, I was hoping to check up on Aerrow." she began, noticing that said teen seemed to be doing better. "The other reason is to inform you of the meeting the council has called - all squadrons must attend."

"Does this...have anything to do with your report?" Aerrow asked, a bit apprehensive, though he knew something the others didn't - Dawne was in the shadows, listening in to the conversation. She had been there the entire time since the conversation last night, though she wouldn't be able to come out unless the others were gone or asleep...but, for a person who normally had to hide the fact they even _existed_, this was nothing.

"Unfortunately." Starling replied. "If Dawne's information is correct, though her name has not been mentioned to the council, then we have to take measures now...The council has decided that, if they've done it once, they might just do it again. There are also questions arising about their products, which are used by almost every person on Atmos."

"The meeting's taking place where?" Aerrow inquired, a slight feeling of dread coming over him.

"Terra Rex. I suggest we start heading that way."

--

It hadn't been more than an hour when the meeting began, but that feeling Aerrow had gotten on the Condor hadn't left him. He was silently thankful Dawne was nearby, but he didn't know how much she could do. Sighing, he returned his attention to the meeting, noticing that Starling had just finished relaying her report to the others.

"Well then," the council head began, "I should add this in, I suppose - we recently received a copy of the prisoner files at the ATLAB building Starling mentioned (Aerrow tensed at that), and found...a rather disturbing prospect." It was then Aerrow knew - they were going to ask him about what happened. "Sky Knight Aerrow of the Storm Hawks, I believe you have some explaining to do." All eyes turned to the young red-head, who looked...scared? Or maybe it was worry?

"I...I..." Aerrow couldn't speak - the memories were coming back through his mind.

"You would defy us on this matter?!" one council member demanded.

"Stop this! He only recently--" Starling stopped when a strong glare was sent her way. She clenched her fist - this wasn't fair, and even she knew it...but there was nothing she could do against the council. Aerrow had still been silent, trembling almost unnoticed unless you were looking.

"Answer us!!" came a shout from the council.

"N-no..Don't make me...relive those..." Everbody was stunned - the red haired teen's voice was so feeble sounding, nothing at all like the Aerrow they all knew. Aerrow's hands flew up to his head, eyes screwing shut as he sank to his knees.

"Answer us, Aerrow - what happened there?!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Aerrow screamed before winds started picking up around him - something had snapped inside him.

"Move it!!" came a woman's voice as sky knights and squad members alike were shoved out of the way. "Get out of my way!!"

"That's Dawne, the wanted girl!!" came somebody's cry.

"Wanna make something of it, or do you want to die?!" she snapped, her destination obvious - Aerrow.

"Stop it...Stop it...Stop!!" Aerrow continued, the winds getting stronger. Dawne grimaced as she got closer, the air battering her as she moved towards the teenage sky knight. Some one got ready to shoot Dawne, but he was stopped by Starling.

"If anyone can help him...It's her..." the Interceptor said softly, eyes fixed on the scene.

"Aerrow!! Listen to me!!" Dawne screamed over the wind, still trying to fight the force trying to knock her down. "Calm down!! You can control this!!" Her only notion that he'd heard her was the subtle (and I mean subtle) decrease of pressure. "Just calm down...If you don't control this...they could all die..."

_They could...die? Everybody?_ Aerrow thought, trying to fight back his memories. Slowly, the winds died down; Aerrow looked at Dawne before falling unconscious.

"Whoa!" Dawne moved to catch the teen before he could hit the ground. She sighed in relief when air calmed again.

"What the hell just happened?!" somebody demanded, everybody else keeping their eyes on Dawne.

"How about you answer why the hell you idiots made him do this?!" the silver-haired woman roared, violet eyes seeming to glow with anger.

"He has information vital to the take-down of ATLAB!" a council member snapped. "Only he knows what happened there, and without his help, this entire plan will fail!!"

"So that's your only fucking reason for this?!" Dawne snarled, her rage growing with each passing moment. "Did you even TRY to find another person who could tell you whatever you needed to know, or was he just convinient?! Do you not give a damn that he might not be able to tell ANYBODY about that?! Did you even know he JUST GOT OVER RELIVING THOSE MOMENTS?!" Every person glanced at each other - the woman had a point.

"And why should we believe you?! You're a-a..." The Sky Knight in question suddenly found a blade puncturing the tree beside him, mere _inches_ from his throat.

"Continue that sentence, and I'll make damn sure I don't miss next time." Dawne growled out, everyone noticing one distinct thing - her voice seemed almost...doubled...

"That does it - seize her!" Dawne leapt up, taking Aerrow with her; setting him down farther away from the group, she looked back at the approaching squadrons. Some paused, however, when a slight, red glow surrounded the woman's body, and she suddenly disappeared, the only clue she had moved being the gust of wind some felt go by. A shriek from behind alerted them to the fact she was now at the council members.

"Just try to..." a more sinister voice said. Dawne had changed...rather drastically - her eyes were a bloody, glowing red, her fingers now resembled claws, and she just seemed to radiate power. The council member who was the unfortunate person to have said claws dangerously close to his throat merely gulped. "Now then...I'll say this once - only reason I haven't killed you yet...is because that kid didn't want me or Dawne to hurt anybody here...By the way, the name's Kira, a pleasure to meet you."

"Get away from him!" a shout from the crowd rang out.

"Shut up, or he might find his head coming off!" Kira yelled back, silencing any other protests or threats. "Now then, as Dawne said earlier, maybe you should've tried to find another before going after Aerrow, ne? Was he just the most convenient? Or the most disposable?"

"Wh-What are y-you saying?" the current "hostage" squeaked out.

"I know how you cunning bastards work - if you can't get the information you want the first time, you'll get it out of them another way...Say, torture, perhaps?" Kira sneered, a malicious grin coming to her face, revealing sharp fangs. "Now, if you had done that, I'm afraid whatever latent power the kid holds might just have destroyed quite a bit, seeing as how he has no control over it right now. If Dawne hadn't calmed him down, you all would've been dead - now, who would fight against Cyclonia and ATLAB if all the squadrons were dead?" Kira leaped away, landing beside Aerrow. "So, if nobody minds, I'll be taking him - at least he'll be treated better than what I've seen here. Tch, if _that's_ how you treat trauma victims, then I suggest getting a new council. See you again!"

"Aerrow!" Piper lunged at where Kira and Aerrow were, but flew through nothing as both were engulfed into the shadows.

"They're gone..." Finn murmured, sadness evident in his tone.

"What did Kira mean - you would torture some one to get the information?" Starling inquired, looking right at the council as she said it...

--

Aerrow woke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat - he realized two things at once : he wasn't at the meeting anymore, nor was he in his room on the Condor.

"You're awake..." an unfamiliar voice stated. Turning quickly, Aerrow saw...what he thought was Dawne. "Before you ask, I'm Kira - consider me Dawne's other half."

"Other...half?"

"Yeah. By the way, hope you slept well - you've been out for six hours."

"Where are we?"

"Underneath Atmosia...there's a cavern system that isn't on any available map - council might have it, but they won't think to look here for a while." Kira replied, though one could tell she was reverting back to Dawne.

"I...I really..."

"You aren't to blame, kid." Now it was Dawne speaking. "Though, I think the council's got some explaining to do...Really, I never would've thought the council would go that low..."

"What do you mean?" Aerrow was now quite confused.

"Before I came to visit you last night...I managed to get into the archives kept in the tower, and found some rather interesting stuff...Did you know that, if they can't get whatever information they're wanting the first time, they'll go and torture it out of whoever they're currently asking?" Dawne looked at Aerrow, who had tensed up quite a bit at her words. "Good thing your power activated when it did, otherwise...well, let's not go there."

"My...power?"

"You apparently can control wind...That happens to be something I can help you learn to control."

"You can, too?!"

"I can manage fire, shadow, and wind...If that answers your question."

"Dawne, you've gotta teach me!"

--

Minako: Well...rather interesting twist there, don't you think? So, review and tell me what you think!!


	6. Chapter 5

Minako: So, new chapter! Nothing else really to say, so let's get going!  
--

Disclaimer: (Insert random disclaimer here saying "I don't own SH")

--

Chapter Five: Tough Love and Questioned Opinions

--

It had been two days since the events that led to Aerrow's power awakening. Two days since Dawne had fled to beneath Atmosia to train him in controlling this power. Two days...since he'd last seen his friends. It was hard, seeing as he had gotten used to seeing them pretty much every day.

"Aerrow, stop daydreaming!" came Dawne's sharp voice, bringing him back to the current moment - Dawne had been training him, and right now she was trying to see how well he could use his new abilities.

"Sorry..." Aerrow murmured, focusing back on their match.

"It's fine. Alright, we've gone through the hand-to-hand and weapon stuff...Time to see how well you can control your power."

"Right."

"It'll be hard, I know, but...to do that, I'll have to bring up some old memories. Keep yourself calm and collected, no matter what I say to you, got it?" Regret was evident in her voice, and Aerrow knew exactly why - she didn't want to bring up those times.

"Dawne, it's alright. I'll be fine." the teen reassured, a confident smile on his face.

"Very well."

--

"Not bad, Aerrow. Not bad at all." Dawne praised once they were done. "Personally, I'm amazed you kept it under control that long, especially since you only just started learning how to."

"Beginner's luck?" Aerrow suggested. "Or it might just be I've got a pretty good teacher."

"If you're hoping flattery will get me to lighten up on your training, think again." Dawne stated, violet eyes glancing over at the red-head, who was now grinning sheepishly.

"Either you're psychic, or too good at telling what people are thinking." Aerrow grumbled, watching as Dawne stood up to look out the mouth of the cavern.

"It's getting pretty late..." she observed, turning back to Aerrow. "Get some rest - you've had a long day."

"I think I will." the sky knight agreed, getting up off the ground. "Well, good night." he said before walking off to where they'd set up.

"Good night, Aerrow." Dawne returned with before looking back out at what was visible of the sky. She winced slightly at a sharp pain.

_**When are you going to tell him?**_ cane Kira's voice inside her mind.

_I don't know...Probably never..._ Dawne answered, eyes closing as she grit her teeth to stop from crying out.

_**There isn't much more time, you know.**_

_Yes, I'm aware of that...which is why I've been training him so hard..._

_**I'd say...maybe another nine days are left. Unless, of course, you keep pushing yourself beyond your limit, in which it's four.**_

_Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence..._ Dawne's eyes rolled as she thought that. _I just hope...Aerrow doesn't find out before then..._ Unnoticed by all but Kira, a tear slid down the silver-haired woman's face...

--Next day, with everyone else--

"I cannot believe this..." Harrier murmured. Every sky knight had met on board the Condor, as Starling had received some rather interesting information.

"I find it hard to believe, as well." Starling said, silencing the many people gathered there. "However, I have no choice but to believe. You saw what they did to Aerrow nearly four days ago - we all did. Until that moment, Aerrow's power was dormant, and more than likely would've remained so."

"Even though she's a criminal, I must say that we owe Dawne our lives. None of us knew what was happening, so we probably would've died if he lost all control of that." one said (AN: does anybody know the name of the sky knight for the Screaming Queens? It never said in the show).

"Still, the council was created to be the leaders of Atmos...If they've stooped so low before as to torture a person for information..."

"Then are we fighting for the greater good, or their version of "good?" That what you were about to say, dude?" (AN: take a wild guess.)

"In a way, yes. Though, I would've appreciated you not interrupting." (AN: btw, that was the sky knight for the Buff Buzzards. Again, if you know the name, please tell me.)

"Sorry." Finn apologized.

"Well, now that we know this comes the bigger decision." Starling paused, looking at every person in the room before she continued. "Do we still follow the council, or do we go after ATLAB ourselves, WITHOUT their order?"

"Goin' against the council, eh? Could get messy." Suzi Lu said. "I'll talk it over with the others."

"Same here, mate." Blister added. "Not gonna speak for my squad, y'know?"

"I believe that is what we should all do." Harrier proposed. "Go back to your squadrons and get their opinions before deciding, as this is a risky decision."

"Agreed - that would be the best choice of action. So, since we're all still on Rex, take one day to discuss what you've learned here today - we will meet back here tomorrow." Murmurs of accordance rose in the room before the group left, leaving the remaining Storm Hawks and Starling behind.

"Starling, what about Aerrow?" Piper inquired. "I mean, you've already said you'll be stepping in for him while he's gone, but...what do you think he'd want?"

"I honestly don't know, Piper." Starling began. "However, I doubt he has much respect anymore for the council after what they did. We just have to trust that he'd agree with what we're planning."

"I just hope he's alright - who knows what he could get out there! Mind worms, bog fever, the possibilities are endless!"

--

Aerrow yawned as he woke up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Glancing over, he caught sight of Dawne - she was still asleep.

_Weird...she's usually awake before I am...Maybe she just stayed up to think or something..._ the red-haired teen thought, sitting up. _I do kinda wonder...how the others are doing...Are they worried about me?_ He shook his head. _Stupid question - I know they are. I wish there was a way to tell them I'm alright..._

--

Minako: Short chapter, but I'm kinda pressed for time - school's starting up soon, and I've got to start getting things together. So, please review, and I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.


	7. Chapter 6

Minako: Alright, here goes - chapter six. Enjoy!

--

Disclaimer: Don't own SH.

--

Chapter Six : Time and Final Plans

--

Aerrow panted, his lungs screaming for oxygen. Really, it was a wonder he hadn't passed out yet from Dawne's training.

_Why is she pushing me so hard?_ he asked himself, wiping some sweat from his brow. _Is she...worried about ATLAB? Maybe she thinks they'll make their move soon..._

Dawne was having other thoughts as she, too, caught her breath.

_Not much more - I should be able to finish his training today. Hopefully there'll still be enough time..._

_**Don't count on it, Dawne...**_

_Did I ask for your opinion?_

_**Just stating a fact.**_

_Yeah, yeah..._ Dawne ended her little chat with Kira, noticing that Aerrow seemed ready to continue. "Ready, Aerrow?" she asked, just to be on the safe side.

"Let's go!" Aerrow replied confidently, despite that his fatigue showed in his voice. Dawne sighed inwardly, knowing he wouldn't stop anytime soon.

_Really, I think the only time he WILL stop is when he passes out or something..._ she grumbled mentally before they started again.

--

"So, it's decided?" Starling asked, rather amazed at what the other sky knights had just said.

"My squad's ready - it'll be a challenge, eh?" Suzi Lu piped up with.

"Indeed, but we are ready." Harrier added. Multiple other voices said pretty much the same thing.

"Well, then, perhaps we should get started on our course of action."

--

_Knew it._ Was all Dawne thought as she watched the unconscious teen, sighing and shaking her head.

_**He's determined to stop ATLAB. No doubt you know his reasons.**_

_Crazy, I might be sometimes. Stupid, snowball's chance in the Wastelands._ Dawne snapped back, eye twitching in slight annoyance.

_**Nah, I'm the crazy one...**_Kira snickered, Dawne rolling her eyes at the recollections from Kira's battles.

_Yes, and it's because of you ATLAB made me a wanted "criminal". Really, next time you pull something like that, be sure there aren't any cameras watching us. _ Dawne replied, silencing Kira's laughter.

_**...You had to say that, didn't you?**_

_...Yup, I sure did._

--

A few hours later, Aerrow woke up.

"Sleep well?" Dawne asked. "Kinda figured you wouldn't stop until you passed out."

"Sorry..."

"Don't be." the silverette (AN: New word - and you all can use it!) stated, a small smile on her face. "Anyway, gather up your stuff - we'll be leaving soon."

"Where are we going?" Aerrow asked, slightly confused.

"Terra Rex." She saw the young sky knight tense up slightly from the corner of her eye. "While you were asleep last night, I went out and checked - the Council's already returned to Atmosia, but all the squadrons are still on Rex. Call it a long shot, but I think they might be planning on taking out ATLAB." Dawne looked at Aerrow directly this time, violet meeting green. "Don't think you want to miss out on that, do ya?"

"Not a chance." the teen answered, a smile on his face.

--

"While all of these are good plans..." the sky knight for the Screaming Queens began, "it would be helpful if we knew where they were."

"Only way we could do that would be to ask Dawne, or sneak into the private records at Atmosia." Starling reasoned, also frustrated with the current situation.

"What about the library here? Would they have anything?" Piper asked, trying her hardest to stay optimistic, though it wasn't working all too well.

"I can look, but it would take a while." Harrier answered regretfully. "And time isn't a luxury we have at the moment."

"Rules out that option...Would anybody happen to have an idea where Dawne might be?" Starling questioned.

"Some place where nobody would look for her...Or Aerrow..."

"Yes, Aerrow is with her...Wait a minute!!" Piper exclaimed, running back onto the Condor. She was back within a few minutes, holding a bunch of maps.

"Piper? What on Atmos are you doing?" Starling inquired, rather confused at the girl's actions.

"I just remembered something - there are some terras with networks of caverns beneath the surface. Since few people ever go into them, it's a rather large chance they might be in one of those!"

"Brilliant!"

"Luckily for us, there's a few rather close by. If I remember correctly..." Piper trailed off, opening up a bunch of maps before finding the ones she needed. "Alright, there's one on Atmosia, one on Saharr, and one right below us. We haven't confirmed it, but there's a chance that there are some on Amazonia and Tropica."

"So three confirmed, two possibilities..." Starling sighed, eyes closed as she thought. "We don't have enough time to look at all five...which means we've got to choose the best bet and go with it."

"Atmosia." came the simple reply from a rather odd source.

"Finn? What makes you think that?"

"Think for a moment - the council seemed intent on getting Aerrow to tell them what he knew, and they're after Dawne. What better place to hide..."

"...than right under their feet! Finn, you're amazing!!" Piper praised, causing Finn to blush slightly. Really, it wasn't every day he got Piper's appreciation (as we all know).

"So, Atmosia it is, then." Harrier confirmed. "Now to decide who goes to find them..."

"No need." came a voice that hadn't been there before. Looking back, they saw...Dawne and Aerrow.

"But...what...how..." Starling was at a loss for words at the sudden appearance.

"Easy." Dawne said before becoming the shadows, only to reappear behind Starling. "Already forgotten that?"

"Saves us the trouble of looking for you two..." the sky knight for the Buff Buzzards muttered.

"By the way, Finn - you were right. We were at Atmosia." Aerrow said before getting hugged by Junko.

"Aerrow, we were so worried!!"

"That's nice Junko, but (gasp) could you let me get some air?" Slight laughter filled the crowd at Aerrow's face - he was literally turning blue.

"Oops! Sorry!" the wallop said, letting his friend go. Aerrow looked quite relieved to be free of the hug.

"Anyway, you were looking for us?" Dawne asked, violet gaze fixed on the multiple maps laid out. "I'll be guessing you don't have any maps of Cyclonia or the surrounding area?"

"Hang on." Piper said, looking through the multitude of charts. "It's here somewhere...Ah-ha!!" she exclaimed, pulling out a folded-up map. Unfolding it, quite a large area of Cyclonia and smaller land masses were shown.

"If you don't mind my asking, but why Cyclonia?" Starling inquired.

"ATLAB's being run behind the scenes by Cyclonia. Therefore, should an attack happen, reinforcements would be closer. Normal security could handle it if one or two squadrons came, but should ALL of Atmos learn of what's going on, they would need more than what's available on-site." Dawne explained, scanning the map carefully.

"Makes sense." Suzi Lu said.

"Here it is." Dawne announced, her finger on what looked to be a rather small area. "Far enough that they're technically within Atmos territory, but close enough for reinforcements."

"Alright, now for a plan of action..."

"Already have one." Dawne cut in. "Aerrow already knows it."

"Yeah. Pretty much, we're going to be holding off the Talons. Dawne'll be going inside the building and set up some Eruption Crystalsnear the main power reactor. Once she's back outside, we'll detonate them, bringing the building down with them."

"There shouldn't be anybody within - ATLAB's activity has been pretty much null for a long time. By the time we get there, the employees will have returned, save for the security and Marks..."

"Marks?"

"Dr. Keith Marks - head scientist and CEO of ATLAB." Aerrow answered, his voice reflecting his rage at the man's name.

"Aerrow, I know he did those experiments, but..." Starling stopped at the look in the normally-calm green eyes.

"That isn't what's bothering me..." came the teen's reply.

"Aerrow...you sure you want to tell them?" Dawne questioned softly. The red-head nodded, calming himself down a bit before saying anything.

"Marks...is my uncle."

--

Minako: Yay! Gotta love plot twists. Trying to get as many chapters in before school starts, so I'll try to add another tomorrow. As always, review!


	8. Chapter 7

Mina: I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in a while!! School's been crazy!! Well, anyway, might not be a very long chapter, but hey, it's a chapter!!

--

Disclaimer:Um...I think you know the routine now...

--

Chapter Seven : What's Going On? A Look Into Dawne's Past!

--

"You're...You're uncle?!"

"Yeah...My uncle..." Aerrow snarled, the wind kicking up a bit before settling again. The group (save for Dawne) shuddered - his uncle was behind the experiments that involved him, and that he had lost his cool enough for his power to almost get out of control...

"Needless to say, there are few familial relations between the two." Dawne said, way too calmly for most people in the vicinity. "However, Aerrow, I will not let you go after Marks alone."

Aerrow made to cut in, but the glare (mixed with a sudden flash of red in her eyes) the silverette sent at him kept him quiet.

"I understand you want to get revenge for what happened...but even _**I**_ am unsure of what Marks is capable of." she continued. "Oh, and Kira just said she'd bet he's modified either himself or some Cyclonians." was added as an afterthought.

"That's just great..." a random person said, eyes rolling at the silverette's alter ego.

"Believe me, that would probably be the least of our problems." Starling interjected. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy - seriously, the news of a possibly-genetically-modified-Cyclonian-army was the least important thing?!

"Actually...I think Starling has a point..." came another Sky Knight's voice, everyone staring at _them_ like they were crazy now.

"Well, think of it this way." Aerrow began, drawing the group's attention to him. "You'll be going against the council's actions, which pretty much means you'll be going against the general public's opinions...That may result in a less-than-favorable reaction to our attack on ATLAB. Besides, there's no actual _proof_ that Marks has modified any Talons, let alone--Dawne, what's with that look?"

The expression on Dawne's face at that moment quickly disappeared.

"It's nothing. Just some old memories, that's all." she said...rather coldly, a sharp change from her recent demeanor - it was easy to see she was not about to say anything about her thoughts. A look of sadness passed through Aerrow's emerald eyes, but it was brief and gone as soon as it had arrived.

"A-Alright...Whatever you say." the red-haired teen murmured before returning to the situation at hand...

--

It was now night, and the squadrons had returned to their respective carriers for the last time they would spend there for a while. The plan was that they would take as few carriers as possible to avoid detection as they approached...and with so many skimmers being carried, the Condor would not be available, much to Stork's dismay. Needless to say, he was trying to get this decision reversed. While the majority of others were sleeping (actually, it was pretty much everybody, save for a few sky knights to keep watch), there was one still up.

_Damn it all, why can't I get the stupid thing to activate?!_ Dawne mentally screamed, causing Kira to wince at the volume.

_**I don't know, but if you keep pushing yourself like this...**_

_Would you stop reminding me of that already?!_ the silverette snapped, inwardly grimacing at how angry she was getting._ I don't understand - I've tried everything! So why can't I get this stupid crystal to work?!_

_Could it be__**, **_a third voice chimed in, _that you still do not see yourself as human?_

_How can I be human?_ Dawne asked the third one, staring at the crystal pendant she held in her hand - it pulsed with a faint, blue-green light. _How can an abomination such as myself be human? How can...how can a murderer still be seen as one with a conscience? One with a soul?_

--FLASHBACK--

"Where is father?" she asked, her gaze never leaving the scientist.

"D-Dr. Marks? H-He isn't here right now." he stuttered.

"I see...Then it seems..." the girl paused, red starting to bleed into her once pure-violet eyes. "I will have to kill him later." The scientists shuddered in fear - her voice had changed.

"I-Impossible!! K-Kira couldn't b--" the head scientist never got to finished his sentence, as his head was sliced off by razor-sharp claws. She lunged at the next, her claws ripping into his throat and killing him within minutes. Another got his heart ripped from his chest. One of the two women got the same treatment as the first, the second having her lungs punctured as well as her heart. The carnage continued - twelve scientists killed within minutes!

"N-N-Now wait j-j-just a minute, K-K-Kira!" the last one whimpered, backing away as her bloodied hand picked up a scalpel. "I j-j-just t-transferred to this pr-project! I..."

"You have worked on this project, therefore you will die." Kira said simply before flinging the scalpel at the scientist. The momentum sent it flying right into his chest, and he staggered backwards. As he died, he pressed down on the "Call Security" button - alarms went off in the rest of the building.

"An alarm system? Pathetic excuse for dealing with me." Kira muttered, glancing around at her work - blood smeared the walls, bodies covering the area. Sighing, she glanced around the room, her eyes catching the case containing the equipment and clothing prepared for her awakening.

_Taking over, are you?_ came Dawne's voice in their mind. _Just don't kill the captives - they didn't have any choice in the matter. Besides, I just want to get out of here before reinforcements arrive._

"Of course..." Kira said, getting dressed before strapping on the light armor and weapons. The clothing consisted of a black tank top, black capris, black elbow-high and semi-fingerless gloves, and black combat boots. The armor was minimal, designed for optimum movement while still protecting basic areas. It was basically just wrist guards, shoulder guards, and a very small piece that covered the upper part of her back and chest. Weaponry was twin baselards strapped to her hips, a spare dagger she slipped into one of her boots, and a dual-edged blade that she could strap to her back when she was not using it. Various tools were also slipped onto her person: lockpicks were slipped under her wrist guards, and a few that hadn't been ground down yet were hidden in various places. After pulling her long, silver hair up into a ponytail, Kira took a couple of throwing needles to hold in place - she could use those to throw at opponents if she needed to; she tucked a few extras away.

...Just as Kira was getting ready to leave, her red eyes caught sight of the lightly-glowing, green-crystal pendant lying in the same place as all of her equipment. Obviously, it was part of her and Dawne's stuff, but what it was for was unknown to her. Still, despite whatever its use was, she knew one of them could eventually figure it out.

_Those crystals we picked up..._Dawne started, catching Kira off guard for a second because she had been silent up to the point, _are Carrying Crystals. Let's see if we can steal all the files from this building before making our escape._

"Dare I ask the logic behind your madness?"

_Simple reasoning. If he doesn't have the research behind our creation, he can't recreate us after we're gone. Besides, there might be other files in the building we can use that might not even relate to us - stuff on other projects he might have conducted, or projects he intends to start._

"I see your point...Well, he'd probably keep the master files with the compilation of all the data...in his office...Which means we have our work cut out for us in finding it..." Kira was about to say more, but her heightened sense of hearing picked up footsteps. "We're about to get company..."

--END FLASHBACK--

_**We stopped holding half of our conversations out loud after that...Just in case.**_ Kira said, slightly off-topic, but not by much. _**Besides, in a way, we already helped out today - we took out the ATLAB building that created us, beat down a bunch of Talons, and made it out with all the copies of the files in the building. The Council caught wind of the disturbance and sent in some squadrons to investigate, they found the surviving captives, and there was the slightly happy ending.**_

_Yes, but only four of those rescued captives lived, and only Aerrow's still techincally here._ Dawne sighed. _And it doesn't change the fact I killed all those people...and that all those people...all those innocent people died because of me..._

_You must stop blaming yourself for what Marks has done...It is not your fault that he did what he did in the past._ the third voice said softly. Dawne sighed out loud this time - softly, as to not alarm the patroling sky knights, but still out into the cool night air.

_Please...Just shut up...Both of you..._ Dawne whispered to the two voices within her mind. _Kira, Sarah, I just...want to be left alone..._

At that, the other two shut their thoughts away from Dawne's, leaving her to herself. A soft breeze blew, silver strands falling in front of her eyes; she didn't bother to brush them away, merely let them stay there.

"What are you doing out here?" somebody suddenly asked, nearly startling Dawne from where she stood into falling onto the ground...nearly, which means she didn't. She looked back to see a young, black haired man.

"I rarely ever sleep...Never really needed to." she replied, turning to face him. "And you are?"

"Huh? Oh, the name's Zack. I'm with the Silver Wolves. You're...Dawne, right?"

"Heard of me, huh? Then again, who hasn't?"

"Kind of dark way of looking at things...Lighten up a bit." Zack advised, walking over to stand beside Dawne. "Seriously, try to find the good in things instead of the negative!"

"I'm going to guess you're the optimist in your squadron?" the sileverette questioned, violet eyes glancing over to meet striking blue ones. She swore she felt her face heat up just a bit.

"How'd you know?" he laughed, adjusting the sword on his back a bit. He flashed a smile at her before reaching out to tuck the long strands of hair that had fallen before back behind her ear. "Cheer up a bit, okay? I think you'd look prettier with a smile on your face."

Dawne could only nod slightly - her cheeks were stained red and she was at a complete loss for words.

"Well, I should probably get back to patrolling the area. I'd hate to get caught by Harrier - Oracle knows how badly he'd chew my ass out for chatting while on guard duty."

"I think we both have some pretty good ideas." Dawne said, regaining her ability to speak, though the blush hadn't faded at all (perhaps because his hand was still on her cheek?).

"Maybe we should get together some time. You know, just to talk or something. Or, from what I've heard of your skills, maybe spar? I'm warning you, I'm good."

"I...I'd like that. And, if we do spar, I accept your challenge." Dawne said, actually smiling. Zack smiled again before walking off, giving an over-the-shoulder wave as he did.

--

OMG, yes, I did just write somebody flirting with Dawne, and yes, I did just write Dawne flirting back. So sue me, or shoot me, or something, even Dawne needs some action every now and then.

And we even got some insight as to what led up to her being a wanted criminal all over Atmos! Hope that clears up any loose ends. Oh, and if anybody can guess where the concept of Zack came from...


	9. Chapter 8

Another update!! YAY!! And more on Dawne's past!! So, without further ado, let the story begin!!  
--

Disclaimer: While I do own a PSP, I still don't own Storm Hawks.

--

Chapter Eight: The Will to Live

--

The sun was barely over the horizon, and Dawne still had yet to return to the Condor. She had been up all night, going over every possible scenario of the upcoming battle. As always, for each one, a different strategy was completed within her mind. Yet, to her, each one seemed to be doomed to fail - there was still too much they did not know about Marks' current status. Sighing for what to have been the fiftieth time, she rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Woah, how long have you been here?!"

Dawne, again, nearly fell over, though this time it was from the branch she was sitting in. Looking down, she saw Zack standing beneath her, staring up at her in wait of an answer.

"As I said before, I do not require much rest." Dawne replied, shoving herself off the branch to land next to the young man.

"So, you've been out here since whenever you got here last night?"

"Correct."

"Dang...Wish I could've done that back in training..." Zack said, shoulders slumping a bit. "Seriously, I might have avoided half of the lectures I got if I did."

"It's a blessing and a curse." Dawne stated. "By not needing sleep, it eliminates the need to stop for the night, and also keeps any opportunities an enemy has for attack down."

"Obviously. I'm guessing the curse part is that eventually it wears down your body so much you either collapse during battle or have to stop for days at a time?"

Dawne looked slightly shocked that he was able to get it correct.

"That's exactly what happens...I'm surprised you knew."

"Wild guess, really. I kinda figured that might be what happened based on what you said the "blessing" part was." That was when Zack looked at her with a more serious gaze than before. "Just out of curiosity, how long has it _been_ since you last slept?"

"Ummm..." Dawne actually couldn't say - during the time spent training Aerrow, she feigned sleep until she was certain he wouldn't wake up, and again would when she sensed he was close to waking up.

"Don't tell me you can't remember!!!"

"Well...Most times I can go for up to three months without any kind of rest...I think it's actually been longer..." the silverette said reluctantly, wondering just why she was revealing this to Zack - she'd only just met him, yet felt...completely comfortable around him.

"Gods above..." Zack groaned, a hand going to his forehead. "Alright, that's it, I'm taking you to the Condor."

"Wait, what?" Dawne asked, staring at Zack confusedly.

"You said it yourself - you haven't slept for longer than three months. We're going up against Marks and probably half of Cyclonia in about two days. You've been assigned to the Condor for now, so I'm either trusting you to get yourself there for some rest, or taking you myself."

Dawne sighed, knowing she wasn't going to deter him from his self-ordained task. Nodding, she began heading back to the Condor, but paused after a few steps to look at Zack.

"What about you? Where are you staying?"

"Oh, me?" he questioned. "I'm hanging out with the Rex Guardians...Fun..." he said, rolling his eyes. "One of their members fell ill, so I got to replace them..."

"My condolences." Dawne said with a chuckle, knowing all too well how uptight the squadron from Terra Rex was. "I've heard Harrier's a pain."

"Truthfully, they all are, with that "code" of theirs, but hey, got a place to stay, and it's temporary." the raven-haired warrior stated. "Anyway, you get some rest. I'll see you later!" With that, they parted ways once again...

--

Nearly five hours had passed since her encounter with Zack, and Dawne now stood on the bridge of the Rex Guardians' carrier, along with the Storm Hawks and a few other squadrons. Zack was busy with his assigned duties, and she just preferred to stay out of the way...of everything, to be exact.

It also didn't help that she had a slight feeling of dread building in her with every minute. This might have been the fabled "woman's intuition" many speak of, or it might just be her warrior's instincts trying to tell her something. Whatever it was, she wasn't liking it very much.

_Something's wrong...very wrong..._

_**Or will be wrong.**_ Kira chimed in, voice matching Dawne's concern.

_You feel it, too?_

_**Sarah and I both do, Dawne. And it's not just because we share a body.**_

_It has to be the upcoming battle...We are going against Marks..._

_Whatever it is, I just hope everything turns out for the better..._

"Atmos and Zack to Dawne, do you hear me?"

Dawne snapped from her inward conversation to find Zack standing in front of her, face mere inches away from hers.

"Oh, sorry, Zack." she said quietly, violet meeting blue. Her eyes widened just a bit when she did meet his gaze - the blue-violet hue of his irises...nearly glowed, as if an electric current flowed through them.

"Hm? Something wrong?" the young man asked, looking just a bit confused.

"Just...a few concerns over the upcoming battle." Dawne replied, moving away from him a bit. Sighing, they both looked out the near-by window.

"Yeah, know what you mean. I think everyone here's a bit worried. Especially that Aerrow kid...he looked like he was about to keel over from just trying to think."

"What?! Where is he now?!" Dawne near-demanded, worry for the ruby-haired teen overtaking her.

"He's fine. He asked me if I knew where you where, and I said you should be on the bridge. Heh, he thought you might've gotten left behind or something." Zack looked at her. "He sounds pretty important to you, as you do to him."

"He's...like a younger brother, I suppose..." Dawne said softly, her gaze returning to the passing skies outside. "I think he sees us more like siblings than I do...I rarely let myself get close to anybody..."

"Why? Nobody really needs to keep to themselves all the time." Zack stated, looking over at the silverette.

He tensed slightly when she returned her gaze - he'd seen that look before.

"I am nothing more than a weapon, Zack. Anybody close to me will find nothing but pain...suffering..." Her eyes turned to the floor, obscured from the young man before her.

"That's not true..." He extended a hand to touch her shoulder, but she slapped it away.

"It is, and don't even try to convince me otherwise." she murmured, turning to leave. "I am sorry for leading you on earlier, that we might have had a "connection," as people call it...A weapon is not allowed to find happiness...It is best that you lay your interests elsewhere, Zack..." Without another word, she walked away in silence, the tapping of her boots on the metal floor the only sound.

_So much like him..._Zack thought wistfully, blue-violet eyes never leaving the retreating form of Dawne. _She is not a weapon...She has a heart..._ Sighing, he placed a hand on the glass of the window, a small smile on his lips. _Even though she keeps trying to force herself to kill her emotions...her heart has the will to live._

--

Okay, if the ending kinda sucked, you are allowed to say so. Luckily, the next chapter should hopefully make up for it - action time!!! So, while it may take some time to get it up, due to insane amounts of homework from the hell's highschool, I fully intend to make your wait worthwhile. Sayonara for now!


	10. Chapter 9

FREE!!! FREE, I TELL YOU!! ...Um...Well, anyway, here I am, back again with the next installment of Project Name: KIRA! Finally, a break from school work!!! Seriously, four classes that assign homework every (is bleeped) day SUCKS...WHO IS THE (bleeped again) GENIUS WHO SAID ART CLASS GOT TO ASSIGN HOMEWORK?! IT'S A BEGINNING ART CLASS AT THAT!!!! ...Okay, now that I've ranted a bit, let's get on with the story.

--

Disclaimer: Meh.

--

Chapter Nine: Destruction

--

Dawne sighed, violet eyes fixated on her path. A slight pang of guilt flitted through her at what she had just done, but it was quickly thrown aside.

_A weapon has no feelings. A weapon has no feelings A weapon has n--_

"Dawne?"

The silverette jumped back from her internal monologue, her gaze shifting over to a certain red-haired teen who had just spoken her name.

"What is it, Aerrow?" she asked softly in reply.

"You looked...upset...or something..." the sky knight answered, walking over. "Is something going on?"

"It's...It's nothing." Dawne stated, a small smile coming to her lips before it disappeared. "What about you? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Couldn't sleep..." Aerrow muttered, biting his lip and turning his head away.

"You need to get as much rest as you can - you still have minimal control over your power."

"I know that...It's just..." Aerrow paused, facing Dawne again. "Every time I fall asleep, I keep seeing the same thing...everything's dark...people are screaming...there's fire...somebody runs by me, shouting...he's bleeding and covered in flames..."

Dawne's eyes widened - why was he seeing this? This was the scene from...

"Aerrow...is there anything else you can tell me...about this man?"

"He's...wearing a dark coat...at least, I think it's a dark one, it might've been brighter once..." Aerrow paused for a moment, trying to recall anything from the dream. "There was...there was a logo on his jacket...I couldn't make it out..."

Dawne fell back against the wall, a hand going to her forehead as her eyes widened even further.

"Dawne?! Dawne, are you alright?!" Aerrow frantically questioned, at her side within seconds.

"You...I don't believe it..." she breathed, a mix of awe and shock in her tone.

"What?"

"Aerrow...somehow, you've been...seeing my past..." Dawne pushed herself back up to a standing position. "That man...he's an ATLAB scientist, the logo being that of ATLAB's...the fire, the screaming...everything is from when I escaped the ATLAB building nearly seven years ago..."

Both were silent for a few, long minutes. Aerrow was the first to speak.

"So...I can...see people's memories?" he asked softly, his voice quiet.

"It would seem that way..." Dawne replied equally softly. She suddenly found herself against the wall again, her arms full of Aerrow.

"I don't want these abilities..." the teen muttered.

"I don't blame you..." Dawne murmured, hesitantly trying to comfort the sky knight. "However, right now...we have to make the best of your situation..."

"Yeah..."

The two separated at the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor. Looking, they both saw none other than Zack walking towards them.

"Harrier sent me to find you two." the ravenette stated. "He'll be going over strategies on the bridge, and would like you two to be present to help with the strategy-planning...You might want to grab any weapons or crystals you'll be needing before heading up there, as knowing him, we'll be planning until the time we land."

Aerrow nodded before heading off to grab his equipment, leaving Dawne and Zack alone. The silence between them was tense and slightly uncomfortable.

"Dawne...you don't have to keep destroying yourself." the ravenette said first, startling the young woman beside him.

"What?"

"By saying you "have no emotions" and "are not allowed happiness" and all the crap." Zack answered.

"It is true, though." Dawne said, glancing away. "I am nothing but a weapon...I was created--"

"Stop that load of shit right now!!" Zack snarled, cutting Dawne off. "I don't care what the hell you say, I can tell - you're heart is that of a human's!! You can feel emotion, even if you try to deny them!!" He paused, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down a bit. "You are _not_ just a weapon..."

With that, he moved a bit closer, barely placing a hand over her heart. She tensed slightly at the touch.

"Would something created to destroy...have cared about Aerrow? Eased his fears, or comforted him? "

"You...You heard what was said?"

"Just the last part." Zack replied, smiling gently. "But I could tell from that you aren't as emotionless as you claim to be."

Dawne said nothing - she merely closed her eyes.

"Y'know, you kinda remind me of a friend of mine..."

"Huh?"

"He pushed everyone away for a long time...A really long time..." Zack started. "I eventually wormed my way into his heart." he finished with a chuckle before turning serious again. "Dawne...will you let me into your heart?"

The silverette was completely speechless - no word in her vocabulary could possibly convey how she felt. It was a complex mixture of sadness, joy, confusion, and...something she could not name...She could only nod, her voice failing her as a few tears came to her eyes.

"H-Hey! No crying!" Zack chuckled, pulling her into an embrace.

"Not...really sad..." she murmured, eyes closing as she felt content for the first time in ages. "Mostly happy..."

--

The plan was simple and to the point - infiltrate and destroy the ATLAB building, while simultaneously taking out the forces around it. Dawne wasn't phased when she was chosen to take the "infiltrate" part, as she had a feeling it would have been her anyway. She silently vowed to make her mission as quick as possible, especially since she knew one specific most others didn't - every ATLAB building was basically laid out the same. Her target - the core reactor, where the entire building's power was generated - would be the bottom floor...the ENTIRE bottom floor, to be exact.

Ground floor, unfortunately, was three floors above bottom floor, which was slightly bad news for her. Only slightly, because if she stayed within the shadows, not very much could harm or impede her. Upon receiving her assignment, she began planning her course of action immediately.

_Whatever I do, I'll have to be fast - after the detonator's set, I'll only have that amount of time to get out of the building...Even with Shadow Merge, I'll need to move quickly and keep to the shadows when not merged with them..._

She looked up at that point, noticing they were landing on the specified terra - the ATLAB building loomed in the distance.

"Well, whatever the hell I do, I guess I'm gonna have to think fast while there..." she muttered, low enough that none near-by heard her.

--

Dawne could hear the fighting outside as she made her way through the shadows of the building - being one of them meant she was quick, silent, and invisible to all. While Talons ran past her to join the fray, she slipped by them, heading to her destination. It took her little time at all to get there, even less to set up the explosives and detonator. She smirked slightly as she finished, but that was short lived as she thought over how how easy it all was.

_Too easy..._she thought.

_**I agree...**_Kira said, her voice just above a growl.

_In any case..._Dawne stated as she raced back towards the fight outside, her intent to both get out of the building and help her friends, _we need to help the others...Though I can't shake the feeling something is going to happen..._

--

Aerrow was anxious as he blasted back another group of Talons with a gust of wind. Dawne had yet to reappear, and she had said that she would find him when she returned from the building. Thousands of thoughts flitted through his mind, including those similar to the ones in his dreams earlier.

_No!! I have to concentrate on the battle!!_ he mentally berated himself, blocking the attack that had been coming at him. He didn't see the other Talon until it was almost too late...

"Chain Slash!!" Aerrow looked back to see that he had been saved from another blow by none other than Zack.

"Thanks." the red-head stated after taking out the first Talon.

"No problem." the ravenette shot back, swiping at another opponent with his sword. "I think Dawne would kill me if something happened to either of us."

"Indeed I would." came said woman's voice. Aerrow sighed with relief at hearing Dawne, especially because not more than two seconds later the building behind them exploded.

"...Narrow escape much?" Zack questioned as everything seemed to stop, squadron and Talon alike watching the building fall.

Dawne only shrugged, an innocent expression on her face. The remaining Talons looked at the newcomer, and seemed to realize who she was. The leader quickly called the retreat, obviously NOT wanting to face, as he put it, "that damn scary hell-spawn!!"

"That's a new one." Dawne said as the rest of their group joined them. "Never been called a "damn scary hell-spawn" before...few other things, but never that."

"Believe me..." somebody said, the voice sinister, "there's more where that came from." Dawne whipped around, as did Aerrow.

"You..." they both snarled.

_So this is Marks?_ was the question that passed through everyone else's minds. The resemblance between Aerrow and the newcomer was uncanny - Marks had slightly darker red hair, his eyes were hazel instead of green, but the face...the face could easily have been an older, more evil Aerrow's.

"I will admit, I never thought Aerrow would survive for so long..." Marks said, his tone impassive, "but perhaps this can be considered a scientific success, as well."

Dawne's fists clenched as she saw Aerrow's reaction - his eyes had darkened as he fought the urge to run. He was frightened by this man's prescience, but because of his position as a sky knight, he refused to show any weakness.

"Yet both you and my beloved daughter wish me dead..." he continued, shaking his head. "Is blood not supposed to be thicker than water? Tell me, my dear Dawne, what exactly did I do to deserve such hatred? All I ever wished for my dearest daughter is the true gift of life."

"When you speak of your "dearest daughter," who exactly do you speak of?" Dawne asked, stepping forward a bit. "I was but a replacement for Sarah, your real daughter..."

"That is true, but can a father not love both?"

The others watched this exchange horrified, none more so than Aerrow. Dawne was Marks' daughter?

"When his love is false, and meant for one who is dead...Is it truly love?" she questioned.

Marks sighed, shaking his head again. He looked at Dawne, chuckling.

"It would seem that your animosity towards me is too much..." the scientist murmured, his words no longer trying to sound fatherly.

"Damn right, you bastard!!" With that, Dawne made her move, grabbing her dual-blade and making a running leap at him, intent on killing the man.

Marks chuckled again, pulling something out of his lab coat. What it was, they could not see. Dawne was closing in on him, but he quickly side stepped and dodged her attack.

Dawne was about to attack again when the object in Marks' hand was jabbed into the side of her neck - it was a syringe.

"DAWNE!!" both Zack and Aerrow shouted, running towards the two.

"I hope you don't mind being deactivated, Project Kira." Marks whispered into the silverette's ear as her body went limp, his grasp on her arm holding her loosely off the ground. Her weapon hit the dirt with a loud "thud," the metal glinting in the light of the fire behind them.

--

Oh my! What's going to happen now?! Well, I can't tell you, cause then that would be spoilers. So, just stay tuned for the next installment of the story!!


	11. Chapter 10

I actually have nothing to say, other than let the chapter begin!

--

Disclaimer: Little marks like these " " mean repeated.

--

Note: Points of view change throughout the chapter, so I'll warn you when it's about to happen.

--

Chapter Ten: Omega

--

Aerrow's POV

--

I watched in horror as Dawne's blade hit the ground, even more so that her entire body seemed to have just...went limp, with only my uncle's hand keeping her off the dirt. Whatever he injected into her knocked her unconcious...

Actually...she looked more like she was...

No...she couldn't be...

"Marks, what the hell did you do?!" I heard Zack yell from beside me, anger filling his tone and his stance.

--

Zack's POV

--

I felt nothing but rage at that moment - how DARE that bastard do this?! I had a feeling he either killed or was in the process of killing Dawne.

Over my fucking dead body would he do either. My hand was still grasping my broadsword tightly, but I had a feeling...I'd need the sword I had tucked away in the Carrier Crystal hanging off my neck. My mentor's words echoed in my head - his words about dreams, about honor...

The ones about dreams were nothing to me, but honor...I swore to myself earlier I would protect her, and I'd be damned if I didn't live up to that now.

"If my little "creation" doesn't wish to obey, I have no option but to discard her. Is that not what one does when a weapon becomes useless?" Marks replied, tossing Dawne's body over to us. I wasted no time in catching her, not wanting her to hit the ground.

...Her body was still warm, her violet eyes dull and glazed...all her vital functions seemed to be there...What the hell did he do?

"I have every intent to take her back, young man." Marks said. "Project Kira no longer exists. However, that does not mean I cannot use the body you are holding for another purpose. That is why she is still being kept alive."

"What?!" I heard Aerrow shriek in surprise.

"I shall bring her back as my new biological weapon. At the moment, she is aware of what is going on around her, but can react to none of it."

Marks turned to us all - the grin on his face was definitely unsettling.

"Such a shame...She will get to watch and hear all of you die, and never get the chance to save you!!!"

That was it. Any restraint left in me snapped with those words.

--

Starling's POV

--

I was quite startled when Dawne was tossed like a ragdoll to Zack. My shock grew when Marks revealed his plans for her, and her current state of being.

"Starling..." came Zack's voice, snapping me quickly out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Watch Dawne's body..." he said with a snarl, his blade disappearing.

"Your blade..."

"Carrier Crystal." Zack replied simply, holding out the pendant for me to see. "Everybody get back to the cruisers and get off the terra...things are about to get messy..."

"THAT will not be happening." Marks said right before a large force of Talons...possibly the largest any of us have ever seen.

It would seem we would not be escaping with our lives OR Dawne's body...Whatever Zack had been planning would have to wait, but I would watch Dawne for him. THAT much I knew I could do...or so I hoped, because if Marks had called these Talons, then who knew what this lot was capable of...

--

Normal POV

--

The group split apart to fight off the Talons, spreading out in a way that would easily keep them away from Dawne's form at the same time. Zack pulled a second blade from the crystal hanging from his neck...one that easily shocked everyone.

Here's the thought that passed through everyone who actually saw it when he pulled it out : _How the hell is he holding that thing up?!_ It was true - the sword he was now wielding had to have been at least a foot wide and five feet long, not including the handle. Indigo eyes closed for less than a second before opening, an eerie glow to them as he looked at Marks.

"You will pay for what you've done..." he snarled, blade held tightly in his hands as he raced towards the scientist with a speed he shouldn't have been able to achieve carrying the blade he was.

Marks merely smirked and dodged the attack. Zack smirked slightly, bringing the flat side of the blade around and striking Marks with it in retaliation. While able to dodge the initial attack, the scientist could do nothing to avoid the secondary one, taking the full force of the strike. He was knocked off his feet for a few minutes, which gave the ravenette enough time to strike again.

"You won't win this way, Zackary." Marks snickered, waiting until the young fighter was close enough before tripping him. Everyone else was busy with their respective fights to take notice of the one between Zack and Marks...

Until Marks pulled his trick. He leapt up, gaining distance between himself and Zack before the other could regain his footing. His target was painfully clear --

"AERROW, LOOK OUT!!!" Zack shouted...all but too late. Marks grabbed the teen sky knight, holding another syringe at his neck.

"Any move you make, boy," Marks growled into Aerrow's ear, "and this needle goes into your throat..." The elder of the two red-heads allowed a small, sinister smile to twist its way onto his lips. "I believe we both know...how much you _love_ needles..." He added, obviously taking delight in the teen's fear.

--

Aerrow's POV

--

Oh...my god...If my heart could beat any faster, it would burst out of my chest right now...Dammit, the sadistic bastard!! I can feel the sweat beading on my forehead, can hear my heartbeat in my ears...

I'm almost afraid to breathe...I shift my gaze from Mark's syringe-holding-hand to Dawne's lifeless form...

...Dawne...please get up...Please wake up! I know you're alright!

"Let him go this fucking minute!!"

Zack?! He's still trying to protect me?

"Mmmm...and why should I?" Marks asks in return...I can feel the chills running down my spine from the sound of his voice. "Such a charming little boy, wouldn't you say? And one of my few test subjects to survive, no less...Give me one good reason to give him away."

--

Dawne's POV

--

Dammit...I hate feeling so...helpless...If I could talk, I suppose I'd be thanking Starling for watching over my godforsaken body, and damning that bastard who created me to the hellfire he came from and beyond.

It sucks...that I can hear and see everything...and can't respond to any of it...

"AERROW, LOOK OUT!!!"

Zack? What's...happening to Aerrow? Dammit, Marks...can't you stop fucking our lives up for one moment? Just once?

_Dawne..._

Huh? Who's....

_Dawne!_

Sarah? But...

**Oi, Dawne!! Get your lazy arse up!!**

I suddenly found myself within...a dark landscape with my two other selves - Kira, and Sarah. It was odd to be facing the two people who are normally locked within your being, but now...I could see what they looked like.

When not taking over my body, Kira had black hair, red eyes, claw-like fingers, and long fangs. Her skin was deathly pale, more so than my normal shade. She looked for all the world like a vampire.

Sarah, on the other hand, looked...angelic...with beautiful dark brown hair and amber eyes, matched by her peach-colored flesh.

"Dawne, there's still time!!" Sarah exclaimed, a hand clasping my shoulder.

"How? I'm near death as it is..." I reply bitterly, looking away. "It's too late..."

A sharp pain on my face gets me out of my little depression damn quick, especially when I realize that Kira just slapped me.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself!!!" Kira yelled, red eyes flared up with...anger? Why was she angry with me?

Probably for being so weak.

"You are not weak, Dawne." Sarah stated softly to me. Great, they can read my thoughts in this place...Oh well...

"There's a way you can still help them...but..."

I looked up from the...floor? Abyss? Whatever the bloody hell it was, I looked up from it to Kira.

"What?! How can I help them?!" I had to know. Aerrow - the one person who believed me when nobody else did - was in danger. I had to help him.

"You would have to sacrifice us to access this form..." Sarah continued for the other.

No...I would...Is it truly worth this? But...

Wait...I could hear something from outside this place.

"Why do you keep calling Dawne a weapon?! Can't you see she's human like the rest of us?!" That...That was Zack's voice!! "You may have wanted her to only be able to kill, but she _knows_ when violence isn't the answer!! She has the ability to care!!"

Is this what Sarah kept saying? Is this what it means to be human?

Am I truly not...just a weapon?

"Dawne..." Kira murmured, walking over to the me. "I know it'll be hard to part with us...Hell, we've been through quite a bit the past few years, and that might even be understating it." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "But we won't truly leave. Ever hear of "memories," Dawne? As long as you've got those, we can't really leave your sorry arse behind."

I had to chuckle at that - how could I not? Kira's had her moments, and so had Sarah...I suppose she was right.

"Oi, don't go spacing out on us now, kid." Kira said, flicking me on the forehead.

"So, will you go through with this?" Sarah asked, a smile on her face from watching this exchange - she knew Kira had always had the "over-protective elder sister" complex when it came to me.

"What exactly will I be able to do in this new form? Do you know?"

"Well, your appearance will change just a bit." Sarah began - I could tell from her words she meant it probably would be some fairly small changes. "Also, every ability that we," she motioned to herself and Kira, " have will become yours to access. Though, you'll have to find out for yourself how to get to those."

"I kinda figured that." I muttered. "Well...let's get on with it. I've got to help them."

Kira and Sarah both smiled before beginning to glow - Kira a deep red, and Sarah a light blue.

"Guess this is good-bye..." Kira murmured before merging with me.

"I wish you the best of luck. And get rid of that bastard of a father for me, will you?" Sarah said before she, too, became part of me.

...I could no longer feel there conciousnesses inside of me...They really were part of me now...I felt tears come to my eyes at losing them.

At least, until I felt the changes occuring in my body. I doubled over in pain -- dear gods above, it hurt.

After a few minutes, I was able to stand up again. I felt...stronger...I decided to see if I could find these changes.

...It wasn't as hard as I thought. I could _feel_ them. Markings upon me arms, back, and twin slashes on my right cheek - colors, or shapes of the others, I couldn't tell...didn't have a mirror, and definitely didn't feel like stripping to see the others. Though not as long as Kira's, her fangs and claws were mine now.

Kira's strength, senses, and agility were mine...Sarah's magic flowed through my body...

It was Sarah's powers I would have to discover. Three, however, seemed innate to me...I didn't know how, they just were...

I can feel myself waking up...I'm "reactivating" as Marks would put it...Oh, I can't wait to kick his arse, using Kira's words...

--

Starling's POV

--

I feel awful for having to leave Dawne's body for a while, but a group of Talons had gotten too close...

I had no choice but to take a more active part in the fight.

Looking back at where I had left her...Wait a minute, where is she?! They couldn't have...

I don't have time to think over my failure...More Talons are coming at me. I ready my nunchaku, sighing as the fighting continues.

--

Normal POV

--

Everybody was tired of the fighting by now. Zack was in a predicament worse than the others - he _HAD_ to get Aerrow away from Marks somehow, but with the syringe at the younger's throat...it seemed nearly impossible.

The ravenette really wished Dawne was there. She would be able to do something...

"It would seem that you are reluctant to do anything because of this boy." Marks sneered, a smirk on his face. "How noble. But I'm afraid it won't do you any good!!"

"Oh, I beg to differ." Marks froze when the wrist holding the syringe was gripped by a clawed hand, slowly yet forcefully being moved away from the teen's throat.

Aerrow took the opportunity to bite down on the arm still around him, causing it to loosen it's hold so he could escape. He ran over to where Zack was, which was definitely a safer distance from the scientist. Looking back, he was surprised to see...

"DAWNE!!!" the younger red-head cried out in joy. Zack, too, looked happy that Dawne was alright. The entire battle-field seemed to stop, staring at the silverette currently holding the scientist's wrist.

"H-How on Atmos...are you still..."

"You can thank Kira and Sarah for this." Dawne said, a smirk on her face before she broke Marks' wrist, causing him to drop the syringe. She quickly crushed it under her heel. "They were most helpful in bringing me back to kick your bloody arse back to the hell you came from."

Marks' eyes widened, so much so that anybody who saw them would've thought they might fall out of his skull.

"How is this possible?! You couldn't...This can't be the OMEGA!!!"

--

Cliffhanger!!! Gotta love sometimes, other times you gotta hate them. Tell me which one is your reaction to this one by clicking that little review button. Hopefully, I'll be able to update very soon, cause spring break is in a few days!!


	12. Chapter 11

YAY!!! Dawne's back!!! And totally ready to kick some arse!!! So, how's about we watch?

--

Disclaimer: Copy and paste is a wonderful thing. Just do that from any of the previous chapters to this one.

--

Chapter Eleven: Confrontation - Battle of the Ultimates!

--

"OMEGA, huh?" Dawne questioned, a rather innocent look on her face, despite the fact she'd just broken the scientist's wrist (which, I might add, is still hanging from her hand). "That the name you gave this form? Fitting."

Marks was speechless for more than one reason, the major ones being that Dawne had reactivated WITHOUT his command and that she'd just so happened to do so in her ultimate form. He hissed in pain when Dawne twisted his arm in a way he was incredibly sure human arms were not supposed to be bent.

"Now then, on to more, shall we say, _pressing_ (she emphasized her point by pushing his twisted arm into his body) matters?" the silverette questioned, violet eyes glinting with unrestrained malice. However, she first turned her gaze to the others, her grip never faltering on Marks.

"Zack...get Aerrow back to the ship...Everybody else, follow close...Take off as soon as everybody's on board."

"WHAT?!" Zack nearly screamed, indigo eyes widening in surprise. "And leave you behind?!"

"I will be fine." She paused for a moment. "This place will soon turn into a scene of carnage...I do not have full control over my body - I cannot risk the chance of harming any of you."

Marks tried wrenching his arm free from her grasp, but she merely clenched it further.

"Do not worry. I will return to you all when the battle is over."

Everyone looked reluctant to follow her orders - there had to be nearly a thousand Talons there, and who knows what Marks might have done to them!

"Alright." came a soft reply from the gathered squadrons - it was Aerrow. "I'll make sure they all get back safely."

Dawne smiled - an actual smile, not her usual smirk - at Aerrow's words. Aerrow took a breath, knowing this would probably tax his body to do this. Summoning up his power over wind, he manipulated the airflow around the group, lifting them up and quickly carrying them over to where the carriers lay.

The red-haired teen knew that the silverette wanted to get the inevitable over with soon, and he intended to help her, even if it was by just getting them all out of her way.

--

Marks snarled - seeing what Aerrow could do was like rubbing salt into an open wound. Oh, if Dawne hadn't come back, the teen could have been his to study!

"I know what you're thinking."

The scientist glared at his "daughter."

"And if you were to so much as lay a finger on him again...No hell would be to great for me to cross through to kill you."

Marks felt himself move before he even knew he had been round-house-kicked in the side. He struggled to stand, eventually managing.

"Now, I'm not sure about you..." Dawne began, violet eyes glinting dangerously, "but I for one would _love_ to try out some of the new tricks this form gives me."

She looked to one side, where Talons were closing in - they had seen their boss go down for a moment - and moved her right arm out. Extending it fully, palm flat, she focused for a moment...

--

"You guys need to see this..." Aerrow muttered, staring out the main window of the Rex Guardians' carrier. Zack quickly joined him, peering out at the battle below.

The others managed to get to other spots just in time to see strange symbols surround Dawne's extended arm - ice blue in color, and forming symmetric rings that moved down her arm to form a glyph at her hand.

From the glyph shot multiple needles of pure ice at high speeds, impaling the oncoming Talons that were unfortunately in their path.

She moved her arm - red symbols did the same, only forming a different glyph at her palm. Twin fireballs flew from this one, swirling out at other Talons, no defined path at all.

"Holy..." Zack breathed, eyes never leaving the scene. Aerrow looked up at the ebonette for a moment before noticing the other ships were also watching the battle as well.

--

"This is getting kinda fun." Dawne stated, bring her right arm down. She glanced at Marks, who was currently starting at the fallen Talons she had taken out mere seconds before. "Wonder what else I can do with this form..."

Extending her left arm the same way as her right, gold symbols formed into a third glyph before bolts of electricity went flying at more of the oncoming Talons. The ones who were hit found themselves dead before they knew it.

The others? Well, they fled -- seriously, here was a chick who was taking them out before they were within two yards of her. Wouldn't you be fleeing, too?

"Wimps." she muttered under her breath before returning her attention to Marks...who was still in slight shock. She summoned up her own innate control over air, using it to bring her weapon back over to her. Catching it deftly, the two blades glinting as dangerously as her eyes, she stalked towards her prey.

"You haven't won yet..." Marks snarled, dragging another syringe from his lab coat. Dawne paused, wary of what Marks was getting ready to do. For all she knew, whatever was in this one could either harm her, harm him...or help him.

She would have to make her move quickly, however, when she saw him place the needle at his throat. He was going to inject himself with this substance...which meant it would definitely help him in the long run.

"Do not think I have sat idle all these years, Dawne." was all he said before the needle sunk into his flesh, the fluid within following quickly. Dawne rushed at Marks, but she was suddenly forced back by an unnatural burst of wind. She braced herself against it, arms in front of her face and chest, knees bent; still, she was moved a good two yards away from the scientist.

Opening her eyes revealed a rather gruesome sight - Marks...was no longer human. Some sort of creature now stood in his place...a chimera of sorts.

_He mutated himself?!?!_ Dawne thought in horror, staring upon the new form of her creator. She didn't have much time to do so, as she was forced to dodge the quick and deadly swipe of a massive claw. A midair dodge was required next, however, when a serpentine tail tried to impale her. _Dammit! How the hell am I supposed to even get close to this thing?!?!_

--

Aerrow and Zack both watched in trepidation as Dawne had to dodge over and over, never managing to even think of getting in an attack. The red-haired teen cringed when she narrowly missed getting a limb chomped off.

"She'll be alright..." Zack whispered, placing a hand on Aerrow's shoulder reassuringly. "She said she'd be alright."

Aerrow merely nodded...until he saw something. From Zack's past this time.

_Wait...how's this possible? Zack...he's supposed to be...he's supposed to be dead?_

"Something wrong?" the ebonette questioned, worried about the teen's sudden silence.

"It's nothing..." Aerrow lied, emerald eyes meeting indigo. "I'm just...I want to help Dawne..."

"So do I, kid...So do I..."

--

Dawne snarled in frustration, parrying another attack from the chimera's claws. If this kept up, she knew she wouldn't be able to last.

_It's GOT to have a weakness somewhere!! But where?!_ she screamed in her mind, continuing her current routine of dodging and blocking.

Something deep inside her suddenly told her three words - _use your wings_.

_Wings?_ she thought, slightly confused. It quickly became clear - her opponent couldn't follow her in the air, and she could attack easier from a longer distance. Right now, she couldn't even manage to get away from it long enough - it was land-based, and damn fast at that. If she could get into the air, she had the advantage.

All she had to do was get her wings to appear. Easier said than done - that would require quite a bit of her remaining energy.

It was a risk she had to take.

She pushed the energy in her body towards the feather-shaped markings on her back...and prayed to whatever god would listen that this worked before she got killed.

--

"Why isn't she moving?!" Aerrow nearly yelled, frantic and completely certain that she had resigned to the fact she was going to lose.

"Aerrow, calm down!" Zack exclaimed, also watching the scene below. "Something's happening...Look!"

Everyone watched in awe - none more so than the two closest to her - as two, feathery white wings appeared from her back, fluttering a bit after they did.

And just in time, at that. The chimera swiped at her, but she took flight, gracefully dodging all its attacks with her new appendages. Aerrow let out a sigh of relief, sinking back against Zack.

"Told ya she'd be alright." the ebonette stated, ruffling ruby locks playfully. Aerrow merely chuckled, greatful that Dawne would be okay.

--

_I need to end this quickly..._ the silverette thought as she looked down upon what was once her creator. Without the fear of being hit, she could easily search for a weak point to exploit. Violet eyes scanned carefully, checking the obvious points for anything at all.

A glinting crystal underneath its head made itself known. That had to be it. One problem - it was right beneath its head. Get too close, she might find something getting bitten off.

Marks had proven once again to be an excellent geneticist. To engineer it that its weakness would be in a well-guarded place was genius, she had to give him that. Even more so that he designed it to be a fast-acting serum...

There had to be a way to get at its neck without getting bitten! There had to be!

_Maybe...if I bombard it with all my long range attacks...I can knock it off-guard long enough to shatter the crystal? It's worth trying..._

Truthfully, it was the only strategy that could even remotely work. She had no clue what elemental weakness it might have, it was fast on land, and had quite a few attacks on standby.

Wind was the first she chose - it was innate to her, and required no energy whatsoever to use. She knocked it back and off its feet...

Unfortunately, its head fell over the crystal. No luck there.

Shadow was next - another innate, and definitely her favorite. Gathering the shadows that were around her, she molded them into razor-sharp blades that flew at the chimera.

Again, no luck - it was smart, and covered up the crystal. However, the blades that hit caused some damage. Score one for Dawne.

She summoned up the ice blue glyph again, firing out the icy needles. More damage was taken by the chimera...and one somehow managed to nick the crystal, chipping off just a tiny bit. Creature - zero, Dawne - two.

Fire was next, and although only two balls of fire were shot at the creature, it howled in pain. She'd found it's weakness...but her energy was starting to get low, and fire was her most costly element. She couldn't use it again.

Resigning herself to her last element of lightning - and hoping to everything above it worked - she cast out multiple bolts at the chimera.

...It was stunned...and it's head lolled back just enough that she could get to the crystal.

She darted in, dual-blade in hand. Taking a swing, she smirked when it sliced right through the only weakness. Her plan had worked.

Dawne flew back when the chimera roared in agony, not entirely sure what would happen next. She watched as it slowly reverted back to Marks.

"Never thought...I would be...defeated..." Marks wheezed, glancing up at Dawne, who stood mere steps in front of him. "Much less...by my greatest creation..."

"Life has a way of smacking you upside the head in the oddest of ways, doesn't it?" Dawne asked, smirking ruefully.

"Indeed it does..." the scientist murmured before hacking up his own blood, falling to his knees. "I was a fool...for believing Cyclonia...I see that now..."

Dawne listened in silence, but Marks could see that she agreed with his words. He reached into his lab coat, pulling out a book.

"What is this?" Dawne asked as he weakly handed it to her.

"Records...that were never put in the system..." he said. "Also," he was interrupted by another coughing fit, "there's a hidden lab...on Terra Myst. ATLAB abandoned it...before I ever joined them..."

Dawne nodded slightly - she understood what he wanted her to do. He smiled softly.

"I'll never be...forgiven for what I've done...But perhaps...my daughter can...bring the truth behind ATLAB...to the light..."

"You have my word...that I will do what I can." the silverette whispered.

Marks smiled before he fell to the ground, unmoving. Surprisingly, Dawne did feel a slight twinge of sadness flow through her at his death.

Yet, when she heard the carriers land behind her, she forced it away and let the book be absorbed by the Carrier Crystal in her pocket before turning just before she was glomped by Aerrow.

"And just how the hell did you get down here before everybody else did?" Dawne asked, already knowing the answer.

"How else?" Aerrow retorted with a grin. He looked back at the fallen scientist. "Is he...really dead?"

"Yeah...he's gone." the silverette whispered. She soon got a rather interesting idea. "C'mon, Aer, let's go meet up with the others."

"Huh? WOAH!!!!" Aerrow didn't really have time to reply before Dawne had both of them in the air, courtesy of her new wings. She looked back while he was distracted, and swore she saw Kira and Sarah both talking with Marks...or rather, chewing him out for his stupidity.

--

YAY!!! Only one more chapter left now!!! Hopefully, I'll be able to get it out sooner than this one...Provided I don't have to go for more crazy doctor-related tests...I hate my digestive system right now. So, until next time!!


	13. Epilogue

Well, folks, this is it - the last chapter of Project Name : KIRA. It's been a fun ride, hasn't it? Hopefully, things will come to a likeable conclusion for everyone. So, let's get on with it!

--

Disclaimer: Copy and paste. Like before.

--

Epilogue

--

Aerrow didn't know which he enjoyed more - the fact that his "big sister" was alright, or the thrill of flying. Both were still way too much to fully take in right now. Yet, as they neared the others, he found he didn't really want to choose.

Especially when he saw the joy that sparkled in Dawne's eyes.

_She's finally free..._ Aerrow thought, a smile working its way onto his face. _She won't have to run anymore._

"HEY!!!! AERROW!!! DAWNE!!!" came a certain obnoxious blond's voice. Dawne sighed at the enthusiastic display, but understood nonetheless - they had been worried for her.

She didn't expect to find herself being surrounded by everybody as soon as she landed. The silverette found herself reeling from the amount of attention she was suddenly getting.

...Yet, she didn't see Zack in the near-by crowd. Sighing softly, she let her wings disappear, fading in a burst of white/silvery feathers.

"That was so cool!! Seriously, what you did out there was totally awesome!!!" Finn shouted.

"When did you learn those moves?" somebody else asked.

Thousands of other questions came at her before she could even answer one.

"I THINK..." somebody said loudly enough to be heard over the crowd.

_Zack?_ Dawne thought hopefully, violet eyes searching for him once again. Silence went over the crowd as they all looked for said voice's owner.

"I think that maybe it should be one question at a time, ne?" Zack finished, pushing through the group till he reached the silverette. Dawne didn't exactly know what to say. "Glad you made it back."

"Yeah..." she murmured. She wasn't entirely sure, but she bet she was blushing because of the way she looked - seriously, her appearance was horrible at the moment. Her clothes were torn in places and no longer solid black because of dust, and her ponytail had fallen out of place sometime during the clash. Zack looked her over for a moment.

"You look terrible."

"Understatement of the year." Dawne chuckled. She really did blush when he out-of-the-blue hugged her. Hesitantly, she returned the embrace, much to the shock (and for some, the applause, and I'm fairly sure you can guess who might've whistled) of the surrounding people.

~~

_With the battle against ATLAB over, the Council gathered the remaining employees for interogation, allowing Dawne herself to preside over them. Knowing full-well the torture that the company had used to create her, she refused to enact the same treatment. Instead, she and Piper worked to create a crystal that could read through the memories of each person._

_Only a few had any information on Project KIRA, and even they knew very little._

_The Council also finally admitted they had been fooled by Marks, and that Dawne had been on their side the entire time. She was compensated for all the suffering they had caused her by hunting her down all those years...At least, they tried. She denied their offer, saying it honed her skills for the final battle against ATLAB, which was payment enough._

_Dawne eventually became a mercenary, hiring herself out for odd jobs that needed done when the sky knights were away. She never told a soul what Marks had told her after their fight, or about the book._

_Aerrow continued to lead the Storm Hawks, as usual. His path occasionally crossed with his "big sister's", but more often than not, his only communication with Dawne was by letter._

_Despite his powers, he lived a relatively normal life amongst his friends._

_However, he kept himself guarded at all times. He had learned that physical touch was what triggered the ability of seeing others' pasts. While he was happy amongst his loved ones, he knew he might never be able to let himself feel the touch of another being again._

_And Zack? Well, he's caught in the middle of his group and his relationship with Dawne, which will be covered in the next story!! See ya then!!_


	14. TEASER 4 SEQUEL!

Yup! Teaser chapter! Totally new thing for me to do! But I couldn't resist the temptation! So, here goes!

--

Zack inwardly groaned as he watched his targets from a distance - four cloaked figures, faces hooded and veiled in shadow.

Normally, people like them just pass through Saharr's marketplace, get what they needed, and leave before anybody really can take notice of them...but not these guys.

Which is why he was there, in the sweltering heat, watching as they conversed amongst themselves about something or other.

Damn, he wished Dawne was there with him. She could either hear what they were saying from the distance he was currently at, or merge with the shadows and get close enough to actually be at the location.

One of the four - the shortest, and possibly a woman from the posture (he wasn't quite sure, courtesy of the cloak) - suddenly started looking around...at least, the head was moving.

Another placed a hand on the first's shoulder, and he bet that the second was asking if they were alright.

More talking...all four now looked on edge about something...

Blinking a bit to get the sweat from his eyes, Zack was shocked when the first was...gone! They were there mere seconds ago!! Where the...

Oh no...

He whipped around just in time for the hilt of a katana to meet his skull. Just before fully losing consciousness...he saw before him all too familiar violet eyes from beneath the hood.


End file.
